Of Archangels & Hunters
by namichan89
Summary: Sam/Gabriel drabbles, warnings inside. Because there can never be enough of those!
1. Chapter 1

**Have I ever done drabbles before? I don't think so. Well, there's a first time for everything.**

**Welcome to the playground, where I have my fun with a certain archangel and a certain hunter, neither of which are mine. Warnings, if necessary, are set on top of each chapter individually.**

**So, warnings: very mild sexual content.**

_Focus,__Sammy,_ the hunter told himself as the images returned. Damnit, he wanted to do some research here.

It was worse than that dream of Bela he had once. First, because Gabriel was a man, and furthermore – why the hell was he thinking of that midget archangel storming into the room, pushing him down to the sofa and ripping the clothes off his body?

And why did that turn him on so much?

Sighing, Sam ran his hand through his hair.

He hadn't seen Gabriel in weeks – the angel seemed to be busy. But Sam would have to lie if he said he didn't miss him. Somehow. He still tried to convince himself that it was only because Gabriel was funny, and had a very dark sense of humor, and because he had been looking so damn cute the day they had met just to talk about all the things that happened before. Dean's multiple deaths, the whole trickster-stuff. Sam had to admit that the slow-dancing alien was the most hilarious prank he ever heard of.

They had been talking for a whole afternoon, just sitting under a tree on an empty field where no one could disturb them.

Ever since then, Gabriel hadn't showed up again.

Sam ran his fingers through his long hair again, brushing it out of his eyes. Why the hell did he even care? Another deep sigh escaped his lips.

And now, these fantasies were haunting him, for crying out loud.

A snap of fingers got him focused back to reality. "Sammy? You in there?"

That voice.

Sam's head shot up from where he was looking down at the book in front of him. "Yeah?" he finally answered with a goofy, way too wide grin on his face. But... he just couldn't help himself.

That soft, brown eyes.

"And there I thought for a moment that you were a vegetable."

With that, Gabriel turned around to step around the table, to Sam's side. The hunter's eyes fell down on-

That ass.

Hadn't he just dreamed about-

Oh god. Not going there, Sam, Gabriel reads thoughts. And he should definitely not know-

"Well, well, well. Who would've thought that."

With his trademark trickster-smile, Gabriel sat down on Sam's lap.

**I'd gladly take any feedback and/or prompts you've got. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Let's go to the mall**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

"You're kidding, right?" Sam shook his head in disbelief as he first looked around the hall and then at the angel at his side.

"Obviously not, Sammy-boy," Gabriel chuckled. "Besides, what's wrong with the mall? It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Fluffy white clouds made of cotton wool were draped on every corner of the center aisle, with colorfully wrapped presents on them, and little golden stars all over them. Also, golden stars hanging from the ceiling, on the giant christmas tree and just about everywhere around them.

Besides all that, people were shoving around them, occasionally bumping against Sam's elbow or Gabriel's back in their hurry.

"It's a mall at christmas time. People go crazy around here. And I seriously am not very convinced that this could be fun."

Gabriel turned fully around to face Sam. "Oh, come on! Just give it a shot, will you?"

Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Until he felt a smaller hand wrap itself into his spare hand, pulling him along. First the mall and now also holding hands? Sam quickly withdrew his hand. He didn't want to catch people's eyes. He just wanted to go _home_.

Gabriel came to a halt and they both stared at each other for a short second. The look in the archangel's eyes had a bitter expression to it, although he seemed to watch Sam indifferently. The hunter knew he had just hurt him and already began to feel terribly sorry. But it was just... he had imagined something else than _this_ when Gabriel had asked him to go for a trip with him and zapped him away.

They stood at the entrance to the confectioner's department. Of course.

After Sam had checked the place, he noticed that they were standing under an archway... an archway with a mistletoe in the middle, hanging directly above him.

"Listen, Sammy, I just brought you here so that we can have a bit of normalcy. Just be a regular couple for a minute, going christmas shopping, buying presents and sweets and not have the weight of the world on our shoulders. For once, please," Gabriel toed around with the carpet he was standing on, looking miserable and even smaller than he usually was.

Sam huffed lightly. "And there I never thought I'd here the word 'normal' in one sentence with us as a couple."

Gabriel gave him the puppy eyes and pouted, and Sam's grumpy mood was gone within a second. He couldn't be mad at his boyfriend when the other one pulled out _that_ dirty trick. The hunter quickly pulled his angel into his arms and held him tight, his hand rubbing small circles onto the small of Gabriel's back in a comforting manner.

"'m sorry, Gabe," he whispered so that none of the passers-by could hear. "Let's go get some gingerbread and almond cookies and... everything we want."

When the smaller man looked up from his position on Sam's chest, eyes wide and sparkling with joy, the hunter couldn't suppress a happy smile. He cast a short glance upwards at the mistletoe, and watched Gabriel's lips turn to a wide smirk as he followed Sam's eyes and took notice of it as well.

So Sam bent down and kissed his angel, slow and lovingly, nothing around them mattering anymore. In the middle of a mall crowded with people. And right there, for a short moment, they were just Sam and Gabriel, a gay couple doing christmas shopping and kissing under a mistletoe. As normal as it could get.

Sam laughed merrily when he pulled Gabriel to the candy, feeling like a little boy in heaven. Or a teenager on cloud nine. How could he ever think this was a bad idea?

**Here, have some christmassy fluff :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Big Brother issues**

"What do you think Dean says once he finds out about us?" Gabriel nuzzled his nose against Sam's neck.

The hunter chuckled and squeezed his angel just a bit tighter, enjoying the tingling sensation of bare skin against his chest. The small frame that was Gabriel just fitted perfectly into his arms, as did the archangel's limbs that were wrapped around him respectively. Sam ran his hand through the brown mop of hair on his chest gently.

"The way I know him?" He looked down on the other man, a smile spreading on his lips. "He will look at us, raise an eyebrow, and his first words will be 'Son of a Bitch'."

Gabriel laughed out loud and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam's collarbone.

"Then?"

"Then I'll remind him that he just insulted his own mother."

The archangel buried his face in the crook of Sam's neck, laughing some more. "And?"

"He'll ask if I'm fucking kidding him. And I'll say no, and that I-" Sam softly ran his thumb across Gabriel's cheek, "love you."

"Dean will say that you're nuts," Gabe answered, kissing Sam's neck. "Love you too, by the way."

"No, he won't say I'm nuts. He'll be all like 'An angel? You serious, man?' - at which point I'll remind him of Cas, and he'll shake his head and leave."

Shuffling up his chest, Gabriel entangled his fingers in Sam's hair before looking deep into his eyes. "Are you happy like this, Sammy?" he asked.

"You mean, with you? Obviously. Why do you even ask?" Sam answered sincerely.

Gabriel gave him a lopsided smile. "Just to know that you're ready for any discussion that might come up with Dean."

"Oh, I've had enough discussions with him over the years, Gabe," Sam laughed, pulling the other one down into another deep, passionate kiss.

Grazing his lips softly against Sam's at first, Gabriel quickly picked up the pace and licked tentatively across the other man's bottom lip. Sam hummed in pleasure and opened his mouth slightly, welcoming the slick caress of the angel's tongue. He lazily let their tongues slide together and around each other's, slowly pushing it into Gabriel's mouth respectively and swallowing the hot moan he was rewarded with. Sam's hands on the archangel's back slid down further, tracing the line of his spine and noting fondly how he made Gabriel shiver with a move so simple, before he had even reached his bare ass under the blanket.

"Son of a bitch!"

Sam practically jumped, Gabriel almost falling off of him and onto the hard floor beside the bed subsequently. With a quick grasp, Sam managed to wrap his arms around Gabriel's waist and pull him back onto his chest.

After taking a deep breath, he looked up to find exactly whom he expected. Yet, he hadn't thought Dean would return that early. "Dean, you know you just insulted your own mother?"

Dean still gaped at them. "Are you... really... are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope. Not in the least," Sam answered, resting his hand reassuringly at Gabriel's neck, who watched the scene silently from his place on Sam's chest. "I lo-"

"Oh, don't give me that crap. You and an angel? Seriously? A fucking angel of the lord? Especially _that_ one?"

Now that was the plate Sam had waited for Dean to hand to him. "What? Just because you're the one that can't acknowledge feelings towards a certain other angel? Come on, Dean, get your head outta your ass."

"And by the way, Cas is waiting outside for you," Gabriel added with a smirk.

Dean just shook his head and left the room with a scowl on his face.

"I didn't know you meant _this_ when you said you would 'remind him of Cas', Sammy," Gabriel laughed as soon as the door had fallen shut, looking fondly down at the hunter.

"But you got to admit someone had to finally say it," Sam grinned back. "C'mere, you."

Gabriel bent down for another loving kiss, chaste and sweet and allover perfect – until Sam grabbed his ass firmly and pushed his hips upwards against the angel's.

"Round two?"

"Hells yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sexual frustration desk flip**

**Warnings: PWP, graphic sex**

**Rated: M – finally something to justify the rating ;)**

Sam had the deep urge to either throw his laptop out of the window or slam his head against the table. Or both, in that order. Once again, he restrained himself from searching for some porn and went back to his research about demonic omens around a town a few miles away. Dean was out questioning some witnesses and probably wouldn't return for another couple hours, so Sam had plenty of time. Still, he had work to do.

But, for crying out loud, how should he get any work done like this?

Sam groaned in frustration and rubbed his eyes. All his thoughts circled around sex, and it had been like that since early morning. _God_, it had been a while. A pretty long while.

Brushing his hair out of his eyes, the hunter leaned back on his chair, staring blankly at the screen of his laptop. He knew that he could have something better than porn, but... really? Making a booty call to an archangel?

Just the thought of Gabriel made him painfully aware of his cock straining against his jeans. Sam brought one of his palms down to his crotch, rubbing over the bulge and moaning at the much-needed friction. Another stroke made him groan. But it wasn't what he really wanted, what he needed right now. He didn't want his right hand, he wanted Gabriel – that son of a bitch that hadn't shown up for the past few weeks and hadn't answered his calls. They hadn't parted after a fight or anything, so Sam had assumed he was just busy.

So why should he show up now.

Sam panted heavily by now, slowly fumbling for the button of his jeans. Opening the zipper as well, he slipped his right hand into his pants – not putting on any underwear this morning had been a good idea – and began to stroke himself slowly. Involuntarily, he groaned out deeply, the rolling, guttural tone sounding incredibly loud in the motel room.

If it just had been somebody else's hand instead of his own, this would be even more pleasant. "Gabriel," Sam moaned out loud again at the next thrust into his hand. He just couldn't help it.

And he froze immediately when he heard the fluttering sound of wings. Angel's wings. _Gabriel's_ wings.

The former trickster strolled casually across the room to where Sam sat at the small table, a playful smirk on his lips. "Hey Sammy," he greeted the hunter amused. "You're getting lonely without me?"

As soon as the angel stood within arm's range, Sam pulled him into his lap, the angel's legs straddling him on the chair. He crashed their lips together in a wet mess of teeth and lips and too much tongue while his hand cupped the smaller man's butt firmly. Sam rolled his hips needily up against Gabriel's, groaning at the delicate friction as their erect cocks brushed against each other's.

When the urge for air became inevitable and Sam broke the kiss to gasp, Gabriel smirked again.

Sam huffed before running his thumb along the archangel's lips. "I want your lips wrapped around my cock. Now." Panting hard, the hunter watched Gabriel shivering under his touch and his words. Sam quirked an eyebrow, and shot an amused grin at the other one. So, dirty talk? Well, that was a part Sam hadn't any objections against. He leaned down, altering his voice to a deeper tone as he half-moaned into Gabriel's ear.

"And then I will fuck you up your ass so hard until the only thing you remember is my name."

Gabriel groaned out loud. "Feeling bossy today, Sammy?"

"No, just incredibly-" Sam thrusted his hips upwards for emphasis, "- _incredibly_ horny."

The angel moaned again before he slipped off the hunter's lap and down onto his knees. With a snap of his fingers, both of them were entirely naked, and cool air brushed over Sam's skin. He let his head fall backwards and gasped for air as Gabriel obeyed immediately, wrapping his lips around his member and swallowing him whole. It took a lot of self-control to not come right then and there.

Gabriel put on an intense speed from the very beginning, thrusting his head down hard every time. His tongue was working miracles, somehow, curling around the tip of Sam's cock when he shortly paused to look up at the human.

"Gabe," Sam panted softly. "Lube, please."

With another snap of his fingers, the angel held a tube out to Sam, who took it quickly, but didn't let go of Gabriel's hand. With his spare hand, the hunter flipped the cap open and poured a good amount of the fluid onto Gabriel's palm and his fingers. The angel just watched him with a slightly confused expression. After throwing the tube aside, Sam pulled Gabriel back up into his lap, guiding the angel's lubed hand to his ass.

"Prepare yourself. I want to watch," Sam breathed, looking deep into Gabriel's honey-brown eyes.

Perception lit up in the archangel's face, followed by a wide smirk. "So I have to do all the work myself today..." Gabriel shook his head theatrically, before his eyes rolled upwards and his eyelids fluttered shut. First finger was in then, Sam guessed. The hunter reached up and cradled his angel's neck in his hand, pulling him down to kiss him gently. The slow, open-mouthed kisses they exchanged pushed him even more to the edge, and before he realized what he was doing, Sam found his hand stroking his erection once again.

Gabriel broke the kiss and pulled away slightly to look down and notice the movements of Sam's hand. He drew his breath in sharply at the delicious view in front of him, and suddenly withdrew his own hand. Yanking Sam's hand away with his other one, he quickly spread the remaining lubricant on his palm over the hunter's cock.

"Screw this, I don't want to wait any more," he moaned softly.

Sam's eyes widened briefly, and he couldn't remember the last time he got turned on so much by something that simple. He lifted Gabriel's hips up with one hand and lined his dick up with the angel's entrance, all the while watching the man in his arms expectantly.

When Gabriel lowered himself down onto Sam's cock, lips gaping and panting, he knew that this wasn't going to last long.

"Gabe, I... oh, wow..." Sam managed to cough after the first few thrusts, eyes locking with the angel's, which were filled with lust and pleasure.

The archangel laughed huskily before a deep groan escaped his lips. "I know, Sammy, I won't... last much longer either. It's been way too long-"

"Then come for me," Sam moaned again, already feeling the heat of his orgasm bubbling up in his neither regions and already way too far gone to hold it back any more.

"Sam!" Gabriel cried out loud as he reached his climax.

The hunter felt the sticky fluid spurt across his chest and stomach. Burying his face in the crook of Gabriel's neck, Sam came as well, spilling his load into the angel's body. Waves of pleasure rolled through him again and again as he slowly calmed down from his high, holding Gabriel tightly against his chest.

A muffled laugh fell from the angel's lips after he had caught his breath again. Muffled because he had rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Thank you," Sam said eventually, a wide grin on his face, before he reached up to kiss Gabriel. Differently this time – slow and loving and gentle.

"Anytime, kiddo," Gabriel answered with a chuckle. "My pleasure. Now do your homework, will you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bedtime stories**

**Warnings: none**

**Rated: T**

"Gabriel, please," Sam sighed, "Come to bed, will you?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, just give me a sec to finish this story!" Gabriel answered from the small table in the motel room, the dim light of the laptop lighting up his features.

San turned around and buried his head in his pillow. "I knew I shouldn't have showed that website to you..." he mumbled into the soft fabric.

"No, no, it's really interesting! Although... I still can't understand why there are way more stories that pair you with Dean than with me. I mean, seriously. Dean. Ew, gross." Gabriel rambled, screwing up his face.

A soft chuckle escaped the hunter's lips at this. "Hey, that's my brother you're talking about!"

"That's the whole point, Sammy," the archangel turned his head to give Sam a short smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Still, why do you read those stories? The real deal is right here."

"Yes, but what we're doing in this one is kinda-"

"Gabe. Bed. Now. Or just tell me what I have to do to make you come over here?" Sam tried to coax his boyfriend with a cheeky-seductive smile, while slowly sitting up and pulling off his sleeping t-shirt. Amused, he watched the angel's Adam's apple bop up and down as Gabriel swallowed.

Bare-chested, the hunter leaned back against the headboard of the bed, very aware of the fact how glued to his body Gabriel's eyes were. Finally, the laptop was shut with a quick click. Gabriel strolled slowly across the room before climbing up the bed and settling down on Sam's lap, straddling his hips.

"Damn you for knowing exactly which strings to pull," the angel mumbled. Then he leaned forward to steal a short kiss from Sam's lips.

The latter grinned. "My pleasure, sweetheart."

**Short, I know, but don't worry. There will be more from where that came from.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Beer, the beverage that makes guys talk and make up/out**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, guys! :D**

**Warnings: none that I could think of**

**Rated: T**

"When was the last time you've been to confession, Sammy?" Gabriel asked over the table in their booth, spinning the bottle of beer in his hands. He seemed pretty nervous.

"Dunno. Must've been years ago. Why do you ask?" Sam took a good mouthful of his own bottle.

Journey's 'Don't stop believing' began to play through the speakers, making Sam smile widely. Dean would be delighted to hear it. But his brother had more-or-less thrown Cas over his shoulder and left half an hour ago, leaving the two of them to 'do some talking' and threatened to lock them up in a closet if they came home and hadn't 'sorted things out.' End of quotation.

So they had ended up in the corner booth of a crowded bar, full of people that didn't take notice of them. They had checked the place thoroughly before getting comfortable, and everything seemed alright. No demons or else anywhere. And just in case, Sam still had an _archangel_ on his shoulder.

Except for the fact that neither of them got the guts to say anything about the... well, Sam couldn't think about it any different than a wall between them. A strange kind of wall, but a very present one. It was the kind that kept them apart, yet let them have a good look over it, let them glimpse onto the other side. Tension seemed to radiate from them whenever they just touched lightly or shared a look. But the wall was there, preventing them to let something _more_ happen. Not pursuing his feelings for the angel any further, Sam was accustomed to ignore the tingle in his stomach Gabriel regularly caused – like he ignored the touch of their knees under the table. He _could_ withdraw his and break the contact, but so could the angel. And neither one of them shifted so much as an inch.

Gabriel rested both his elbows on the table and leaned heavily on them. "Why I'm asking? Just to see if you know the feeling. I don't, honestly, I have never been to confession. But I've got one to make and I'm not sure how I should tell you."

Sam gave him a lopsided, encouraging smile. "Just spill it out the way you think about it."

"Oh, believe me, you don't want to hear how I _think_ about it," the archangel snorted, but the quick outburst was followed by a cheeky smile.

"Believe me, I do," Sam retorted before taking another gulp from his bottle.

"Well, okay. I'll tell you, but only under one condition."

"Which is?"

"I'm gonna tell you, and then I'm gonna ask you a question. I want you to answer it honestly," Gabriel said, deliberately slowly, not taking his eyes off the hunter for a split second.

Sam nodded in earnest, lost in the look of the angel's brown eyes on him. "Of course. Why should I lie to you, we're friends."

Gabriel chuckled lightly and took another mouthful of beer before he answered, eyes still locked with Sam's. "We are more than just friends, and I've been very aware of that fact for quite some time now."

The smile on Sam's lips grew just a bit wider, but he didn't respond, he waited for what was to come.

"And you'd have to lie if you deny knowing that as well," Gabriel added tentatively, his trademark mischievous smirk appearing slowly as he recognized the look on Sam's face. "So..."

"So what's the question?" Sam asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the table equally.

"The question is... - Do I even need to ask?"

Sam chuckled, finding the affectionate head-tilt of the angel just too adorable. "Yes," he replied after a short moment, teasing Gabriel. "Yes, Gabe, I want you to speak it out."

Gabriel swallowed heavily before leaning towards the hunter even more, reducing the distance between them to merely inches.

"May I kiss you?"

"Only if you promise that this won't be our last kiss," the younger Winchester grinned.

"Promised," Gabriel whispered quietly, only audible for them. And with that, the archangel closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly onto Sam's in a first, tentative encounter. In a bar, open for the world to see. And neither of them could care any less.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Run, Sammy, run!**

**So, I've been to the gym the other day...**

**Warnings: may cause nosebleed and/or extreme fangirling over Jared.**

**Rated: T**

Sam couldn't help the feeling of being followed. He panted slightly, having just finished his second lap around the block – a hunter had to stay in shape, and while Dean preferred searching for a gym or working out in the evening, Sam had always been more of the morning type.

So he had left the motel for a run around the block, like he did almost every morning. Considering how small the town they were currently staying in was, the so-called 'block' was merely more than a couple of houses next to a nearby forest. Although running through the woods was pretty relaxing and refreshing, Sam had to admit.

Still, there was that nagging feeling, like a tickle in his neck, his hunter's instincts or anything kicking in, but he just _knew_. Stopping shortly, Sam turned around to take a look.

No one was there.

It was early in the morning, the streets had also been empty, and he couldn't spot anything strange. After shrugging shortly, the hunter continued to run his laps.

Several ones later, Sam found himself back at the door to the motel room. Once again, he turned around to look out, that same feeling still bugging him. Cursing quietly to himself and wondering what was going on, he unlocked the door and slipped in. As Dean was still sleeping, he grabbed his already prepared pile of clothes and vanished into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, a very familiar voice filled the room. "Heyo, Sammy, and good morning!"

Sam jumped, panting heavily as he turned around. "Gabe," he said matter-of-factly, calming down slowly.

"Alive and kicking!" The archangel took off his jacket and threw it onto a nearby shelf.

And suddenly, everything began to make sense to Sam. "Have you been following me?" he wondered, his eyes narrowing.

"Maybe..." Gabriel shrugged and strolled off towards the shower with a treacherous wriggle of his eyebrow.

"Seriously, dude. Why?"

The angel turned around and just grinned suggestively.

"Oh no, please don't tell me..." the hunter shook his head in disbelief.

Wordlessly, Gabriel looked up to the ceiling, pretending innocence.

"Kinky bastard."

That words earned him a raised eyebrow and a questioning gaze. "Come on," Gabriel snarled, but chuckling lightly afterwards. "Watching you in that-" he gestured his index finger up and down Sam's body, "that beautiful body of yours getting all sweaty and hot? Please. How could I resist."

Sam gaped at him. Oh, the angel was _so_ gonna pay for this, one way or another. Or both.

Gabriel apparently took his silence as an encouragement to go on. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Sam's chest, stroking it carefully. "I mean... look at you, all those firm muscles on your well-toned body and those broad shoulders and-" the hand wandered lower, tracing his ribcage and belly and went around his waist to the small of his back, "six-pack and _God_ your sexy back is _killing_ me-" Gabriel added, hissing slightly, before his eyes locked with Sam's again. Deliberately slowly, the hand on Sam's back slipped down even further, cupping his ass firmly.

"You're going to have a shower with me now," the hunter responded with a lopsided smirk.

"That's why I'm here for in the first place, kiddo," Gabriel grinned. "See, I could need a soothing cold shower myself after this."

"It's gonna be a _hot_ shower."

"Well, then - I hope you don't mean only the water?"

Sam laughed out loud as he pulled Gabriel into his arms, stripping him immediately from his shirt. The archangel may not be as well-toned as Sam was, but he was slender and had muscles in all the right places. The hunter let his own hands trace the same path down Gabriel's body as the other one's had done before down his. When Sam's hand reached the smaller one's butt, the angel chuckled lightly and leaned into their half-embrace.

"I still don't see why this should be punishment?" Gabriel asked with a confused head-tilt.

"Oh, believe me – you'll see." And with that, Sam tilted his chin up with his spare hand, kissed him passionately and pushed him into the shower cabin.

**Next chapter will be a lot of fun, I promise! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: At the gay bar – Part 1**

**This one got a bit long, so I decided to split it up. Rest will be up tomorrow :)**

**Warnings: nothin' much**

**Rated: T**

"We're gonna need a good disguise for this," Dean said absent-mindedly, staring to the floor before he started to pace the room up and down again.

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard to get to question the barkeeper of a gay club," Sam retorted while he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Plus, we've been mistaken for a gay couple so often by now, I'm sure we won't even have to _try_ to get in there."

"Yes, but what if... dunno, someone expects us to hold hands or kiss or something? Ew, no, I would never do that!" Dean screwed up his face, looking mildly disgusted.

Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Now you're going from stubborn-as-usual to childish, Dean. Stop it," he raised a suggestive eyebrow. "So, well, if we can't play the couple, how about you and Cas?"

"You know how _good_ he is at improvising," Dean huffed.

So that wasn't an option either, which left...

"Gabe and me, then," Sam stated dryly. His big brother just nodded in agreement. "And you expect _us_ to kiss if we're asked for it?"

Dean just shrugged innocently and grinned at Sam.

The younger Winchester sighed in defeat. "So, what now."

"Call him. Should get his feathery ass down here." Dean looked up at the ceiling, but nothing happened.

Sam sighed again, raising his voice. "Gabe?"

Instantly, an audible flutter of wings told them about the arrival of a certain archangel, standing in front of Sam in all his 5 foot and change glory. "You called, Sammy?"

Dean coughed and turned around. "Yeah, _he_ called..."

"Who said I would listen if you-"

"Gabe, please," Sam interrupted him, shooting a stern glare at his brother to shut up. "We need your help."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, kiddo. Well, spill it."

"You get to be Sam's boyfriend," Dean chuckled, strolling across the room to get a beer from the fridge.

"Uhm... What?" The archangel looked from one of the Winchester brothers to the other, disbelief in his eyes.

"Well, for an evening," Sam pressed through his teeth, glaring at Dean again and trying to hide the fact that he was actually _blushing_. "Look, the plan actually is... we have to question a barkeeper of a gay bar and he was nowhere to be found during the day, so we have to get a hold of him on his job. And I don't want to get hit on by guys all evening, so I need a partner for this, and seeing as Dean is refusing – reasonably – to play along..." Sam looked questioningly down at Gabriel.

The angel eyed him suspiciously. "And what if we are supposed to kiss or something like that?"

"Seems to be the first thing everyone thinks about," the younger Winchester sighed and rubbed his temples. He would rather have them agree soon and just get going.

"You're the fucking trickster, figure something out, make them see what they want, anything!" Dean shouted from the kitchenette.

"Well," Gabriel shrugged and a wide grin began to spread on his lips. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun tonight. We're going to make a _fabulous_ couple, Sammy-boy."

With Dean's laughter still in his ears, Sam felt the archangel's fingers on his forehead, and found himself in front of the gay bar in question within a split second. Gabriel stood a few feet away, his back towards the hunter, and turned around shortly, giving Sam a reassuring smile before he stepped towards the entrance.

"Ladies first," he winked as he opened the door and let Sam in.

Well, he surely had expected something different. The bar was... basically a normal bar. Except for a large rainbow flag on a wall to the side and just a lot of guys sitting around, having a beer or colorful drinks with little umbrellas. Sam looked back to find Gabriel behind him, and began strolling through the rows of tables, trying to find a booth for them.

Apart from the fact that Sam turned heads everywhere, but ignored all the looks shot in his direction, no booth was available. Today really wasn't his day.

And all of a sudden, Sam found a hand winding its way into his own, pulling him sideways. He almost jumped and looked at Gabriel at his side. The archangel smiled gently at him, an expression in his honey brown eyes that Sam just couldn't nail down. "Let's sit at the bar, honey," he said, dragging the hunter towards the counter.

_Honey_. Had he really just been called '_honey_' by a friggin' archangel of the lord?

Sam grinned, for whatever reason, following Gabriel to the two empty bar stools he had spotted. The barkeeper walked right up to them as soon as they took a seat. When their hands unwound, Sam almost missed the little touch that was surprisingly intimate, and rested his hands on the counter top a little awkwardly. He got that they had to look inconspicuously, like a normal couple would. However, knowing that didn't make it any less awkward.

"So, what's it gonna be for you two sweethearts?"

Before the hunter could answer, Gabriel ordered without even checking the menu. "Two 'Sex on the beach', please."

The barkeeper raised an eyebrow and smirked at the two of them before he turned around to mix the cocktails.

"Dude," Sam whispered to Gabriel, "Cocktails? Really? We're guys, and just because we're... a gay couple here doesn't mean we can't get beers."

"Sure, Sammy, but – do you know any other place where we get to drink sweet pink drinks with little umbrellas without getting strange looks? Also, I kinda like them," the angel answered, leaning sideways into Sam's personal space.

A strange tingle settled in Sam's stomach, making his chest clench at the same time.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: At the gay bar – Part 2**

**Extra long chapter because... Christmas? No, I just didn't want to split it up even more.**

**Warnings: still none**

**Rated: T**

Sam didn't get an opportunity to answer, as the barkeeper already brought their drinks. "Cheers!" he said, turning around again with a very obvious sway of his hips, eyes lingering on the hunter.

"Excuse me," Sam stopped him, remembering the job he had to do here. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh, honey, what's up?" The guy actually had the nerve to place his hand on Sam's, which still lay on the counter.

"No-nothing of... never mind," the hunter stuttered nervously and quickly withdrew his hand, uncomfortably shifting his eyes away from the barkeeper. Gabriel's brows had furrowed, and he frowned at the man in front of them. If Sam didn't know any better, he would have called the expression on the angel's face jealous and possessive.

Sam cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know a few things about the suicides in the neighborhood lately."

"Yes, yes, very tragic. Those poor souls. Brian and Justin and Ethan... all such nice guys. It's a shame," the barkeeper nodded to himself as he absent-mindedly began to polish a few drinking glasses.

"So you knew them," Sam stated.

"Sure, they were regular guests here."

"And do you think they would commit suicide? Did anything... similar happen to them recently?" Sam frowned, watching the man carefully. Now that he was back on familiar ground, in his comfort zone, he finally was able to manage this professionally.

The barkeeper pondered for a little while. "No, nothing as far as I know."

"Anyone who would have a grudge against them or anything...?"

"You mean they could have been murdered? Well, all I can tell you, sweetie, is that they were all nice guys, and I knew them for years now. And there was no one – and I mean no one – who would harm them. Our community in this small town has been through a lot, and we had to fight for this-" he gestured through the bar, "-so we all are close to each other. I have to repeat myself, but no one would harm them."

"Then doesn't their suicide seem strange to you?" Sam asked back.

"Yeah, well, but-" The barkeeper was interrupted by another customer whistling from the other end of the bar. "Excuse me."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sam turned to Gabriel, who had been silent for the whole conversation. The archangel just nodded. "He's telling the truth. He doesn't know any more than he already told us. Besides," he waggled his eyebrow suggestively, "he wants to bang you really badly."

Sam sighed. "Oh God. Please do something, Gabe. That's exactly what I brought you here for in the first place."

"My pleasure, kiddo," Gabriel whispered to him before the barkeeper returned, a mischievous smile spreading on his lips.

"So, where were we?" the guy beamed at Sam, who smiled back politely.

Gabriel jumped into the breach quickly. "As much as I see the tragedy in those unfortunate deaths, I think we shouldn't talk about such depressing matters on a friday night, don't you think?"

Sam smiled gratefully at the angel, raising his glass to him subsequently. "You're right. Cheers, _honey_."

If there had been a short look of wonder and surprise swashing over Gabriel's face, Sam noted it quietly with amusement. Payback was a bitch.

"Cheers," the angel answered, clinking their glasses. Sam's eyes were fixed on the other one's, he couldn't look away.

After a good mouthful of the – Sam had to admit – delicious drink, Gabriel grinned at him, a happy sparkle in his eyes. It wasn't the mischievous trickster-grin or the trademark archangel-smirk. It was a simple expression of joy and comfort.

So - Gabe felt comfortable like this? With him? In a gay bar?

Sam's eyes widened briefly as perception hit him. Still, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed Gabriel's company a lot. The guy could be really sweet and adorable if he just wanted to-

Had he just thought about Gabriel as- oh hell no.

His train of thought was quickly interrupted by a hand placed on his thigh, caressing the skin underneath his jeans. Looking up, Sam found Gabriel's eyes on him, a soft smirk on the other one's lips. Then another thing hit him.

Gabriel was able to read his mind. And not only was he able to, he probably had done exactly that for the whole time. A mildly shocked gaze in the angel's direction proved him unfortunately right, as Gabriel smirked even wider – if that was even possible – and slapped his thigh lightly.

"So," the barkeeper cleared his throat, remembering the two of his presence, "You two lovebirds make a really sweet couple, you know that? How did you meet anyway?"

"Oh, just... we met on a job," Sam answered quickly.

"Yeah, I was a janitor back then, you know, and he had to work a job at my school, and... well. He came, saw and won my heart," Gabriel chimed, fluttering his eyelashes at Sam. The hunter held his gaze despite the fact that he felt heat spread on his cheeks.

Gabriel made him blush. _Again_. That son of a-

Well, Sam could either save his anger for later or he could simply have fun and play along.

"Yeah, I think it was love at first sight," he answered, beaming at Gabriel as he reached out and curled his arm around the smaller man's shoulders. The slight shiver that ran through the angel's body didn't go by unnoticed by Sam.

"Lucky you," the barkeeper chuckled. "Oh, you're an adorable couple. Hold on to that one, honey," he added towards Gabriel.

The archangel laughed softly. "Of course I will."

And with that, he bent sideways and placed a short kiss on Sam's cheek. The latter quickly ruffled Gabriel's hair affectionately in response to dub the fact that he was, once again, embarrassed and nervous.

They shared a look, a deep and meaningful one – one of the kind that was usually reserved for Dean and Cas – with a genuine smile plastered on both their lips. And Sam really had to lie if he said he didn't feel that there was _something_ going on right then.

Because there was. He couldn't nail it down, it was like an electric current humming between them, a playful tension maybe, and it made his chest clench and his stomach tingle, like it was filled with thousands of butterflies. Sam released the breath he hadn't been aware of holding, and reluctantly pulled back and reached for his drink to empty it.

Gabriel did the same.

The barkeeper, they noticed, had left them to their privacy in the meantime. Their job here was done, anyways, so Sam threw a few bills onto the counter. After getting to their feet, both waved shortly to say goodbye.

And then, there was Gabriel's hand again, loosely wrapped around his palm, pulling him out of the bar. Sam took a deep breath from the cold, fresh air of the night, but he still felt lightheaded. And not because of that little bit of alcohol that he had.

The hunter looked down to his side, where Gabriel stood, and met his eyes. Slowly but confidently, Sam opened his hand to entwine his fingers in the archangel's. Gabriel's eyes widened slowly, but he didn't complain. He just kept on walking towards their motel, which wasn't far.

"So we don't take the angelic express tonight?" Sam commented amused.

"Nope, Sam-squatch. Walking has its perks," Gabriel grinned back up at him. "So, are you happy with the outcome of this evening? Sure, we didn't get a lead on the case, but... the rest."

Sam chuckled. "You mean, us as a couple? Yeah, we worked pretty fine."

Gabriel hesitated for a moment before he responded, all of a sudden very sincere. Not at all the Gabriel Sam knew. "So, do you think... we would work for real as well?"

The hunter came to an abrupt halt, eyeing his angel in disbelief. Had he just heard right? Gabriel pondered if they would work as a couple? Which meant-

"Besides," the angel added, "I think I deserve a little treat for being so nice tonight."

"What do you want?"

Gabriel bit his lip, apparently knowing that he would ask for too much. "A proper kiss. Not on the cheek."

Sam couldn't help but grin widely as he reached for Gabriel's other wrist, and pushed him against the wall of the house they were currently walking by. "I think this can be taken care of."

The look in Gabriel's eyes was almost indescribable. A mix of excitement, joy, wonder was written there, as well as a certain spark of lust. And a shitload of anticipation. Sam raised his hand to the angel's chin, tilting it upwards, before he leaned down and their lips met. For the very first time, Gabriel's lips grazed along Sam's, in a chaste and tentative encounter. Sam noticed the silent moan that he managed to drag out of the archangel very well – enjoyed it very much, to say the least.

This was new to Sam, all of it. He never had considered being interested in another man, least of all Gabriel, although he had had some kind of weak spot for him from the very beginning. Despite all his mischief and weird sense of humor, Gabriel thought about the things he did. A lot. He was considerate and smart, yet also playful and... well, he was a good-looking guy.

Just short, really short, and that fact set off some painful tension in Sam's neck. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and quietly watched as Gabriel let his head fall back against the wall and slowly open his eyes again. A contented sigh escaped the angel's lips.

They looked at each other for a few moments. When everything that had just happened had sunk in, Sam just quirked a suggestive eyebrow at the smaller one.

Gabriel pulled him down for another kiss, and Sam was far from complaining.

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: lots and lots of sexual innuendo**

Sam lazily blinked into the early morning light, noticing the warm, heavy body on top of him. Even warmer than his blanket. And that was also on top of him – of them, he corrected himself quietly. A brunette mop of hair was resting on his chest, soft snoring sounds emerging from it.

Right.

In the middle of the night, Gabriel had popped out of nowhere and cuddled against him on the couch. Sam and Dean took turns on who got to sleep on the couch and who got the guest room when they were staying at Bobby's – today, it had been the sofa for Sam. The way-too-short sofa for his way-too-long body. Way too short to be comfortable, anyway.

But once his midget archangel was there, slipping under his blanket, wrapping his limbs around his body and snuggling wordlessly into his chest, it got one hell of a lot more comfortable. Within a second, Sam found his arms reflexively around the smaller one's waist and a wide smile on his lips. The light fragrance of mints and chocolate reached his nose, so very much _Gabriel_ that it made Sam chuckle. He had fallen asleep almost instantly after that.

And now, Gabriel lay on top of him with a body heat that was incredible, even for an angel. Nonetheless, he practically melted into the touch, into their embrace, bodies entangled, fitting into each other's like two pieces of a puzzle. Sam shifted a bit to stretch his sore muscles, subsequently earning a displeased little groan from the angel on his chest.

The sudden sound of someone – most likely Bobby – stepping into the kitchen startled both of them, but Sam didn't want this kind of morning cuddling to end so soon. Quickly, he let his eyes fall shut and pretended to be still asleep. Under the blanket, Gabriel's hands curled around his hips and stroked his skin right beneath the hem of his sleeping shirt. A slight shiver crept up his spine at the chaste touch, like it was a promise for something more, just later.

Bobby began to whistle as he apparently prepared breakfast, the sound of cutlery and kitchen utensils underlining the melody. When the delicate fragrance of freshly brewed coffee reached his nose, Sam unintentionally hummed appreciatively.

"Sam, you up?" Bobby shouted into the living room.

"Yeah," the younger Winchester answered sleepily.

Gabriel soundlessly pressed a kiss to Sam's exposed collarbone before he licked a wet trail up to the tall man's neck. Sam just gaped, grasping for air. God, as if he didn't naturally have a morning wood already. The angel's knee was resting between his legs casually, stimulating the hardness even more. And Sam had the really bad impression that this would end up with a wide smirk on Gabriel's side and a set of blue balls on his. And he was talking _epically_ blue balls.

When the angel pressed his thigh up and against Sam's crotch, the latter buried his head into the crook of Gabriel's neck, successfully suppressing the moan that had been rising up in his throat. Damnit, Bobby was just one room away. He didn't need to hear or see or know what they were doing here.

The mischievous sparkle in Gabriel's eyes, however, told Sam just one thing: _Now_ it was _on_.

Sam pressed his lips and eyes tightly shut in a desperate attempt to hold his composure, waiting for the upcoming... whatsoever Gabriel was pulling off next. The angel always knew which strings to pull to turn him on.

For a moment, nothing happened. Wondering what was up, Sam blinked to see Gabriel laying flush against his body, head poking up from under the blanket and honey-brown eyes locked on lips were curled into a gentle, but teasing smile, when Sam felt it.

Fingers, softly stroking along the hem of his shirt again, slowly working their way up his abs until they reached his chest. Gabriel's palm was resting right beside his head, just one layer of cotton separating them. And right then, two fingers pinched his left nipple, teasing the bundle of sensitive nerves. Sam bit back another moan, but couldn't help but grind his hips upwards, rolling his crotch against Gabriel's on top of him.

And finally, _finally_, the angel quivered under his touch, burying his head into Sam's chest and taking a good mouthful of cotton shirt to hold back a moan of his own.

Sam grinned. Wide and smugly. _Hell_ yeah, it was _so_ on.

However, Sam wasn't the patient type, and he had never been. His slipped his hands quickly under Gabriel's shirt, gripping him tightly around his waist and pushing him upwards. Not just for the benefit of feeling the angel's boner brush along his stomach – although it admittedly felt damn hot – but to latch their lips together in a hungry, passionate kiss. Sam worked his tongue past Gabriel's lips within a split second, fucking his tongue up into the other one's mouth repeatedly.

And that's when Gabriel actually let out a groan. A fucking hot, needy and _loud_ one.

"Are you two idjits finally done so we can have breakfast?" Bobby's voice made them jump instantly. "Either you get your asses over here or get yourself a room. And just for the record, I even made some hot chocolate for the missus."

Gabriel chuckled, his face buried in Sam's neck, before he wordlessly raised one of his hands and snapped his fingers.

**I hope you all had great holidays and a wonderful Christmas! I'm back as well, and so are my drabbles. In other news: Reviews are the best Christmas gift ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: hair porn**

Sam's hair has gotten too long, but he wouldn't get it cut. Somehow, it represented the change he had been going through over the years, and he liked his hair just the way it was now. Quite some time ago, even before he met Jess, he had had short hair, but that phase had been over quickly. It just didn't look good on him.

The long hair, though, became increasingly complicated to handle. The brown strands tended to fall into his eyes whenever he was doing research on his laptop or when he was reading a book, and subsequently annoying the crap out of him. Sam had developed a tendency to brush his hair back with both hands, and holding his head like that – which once resulted in Dean returning to their motel room and laughing his ass off as soon as Sam had freed his hair from his hands. It was not only mussy, but he had sat in this pose long enough for his hair to stick in every direction. He must have looked like he had put his finger into a power socket.

So, after the legendary bad hair day of 2011, Sam had decided that he had to do something about his hair. Cutting wasn't an option. The solution came easily, in the form of a bundle of hair ties he had bought at a local drugstore. Sam gathered his hair into a pony tail and for once – no hair falling into his face, no tickling his nose, just... perfect. The hunter decided this was the way to go from now.

When Gabriel saw him with his hair bound to a pony tail for the first time, he caught Sam by surprise. The younger Winchester avoided Dean seeing him with a pony tail desperately, loosening the strands as soon as he heard the easily recognizable sound of the Impala pulling into the parking lot outside. However, the flutter of Gabriel's wings didn't give him as much time. And so, one day, Gabriel stood in front of him and grinned from one ear to the other.

"Samantha, what beautiful hair you have!" he mocked.

"Oh, shut up. It's handy," Sam deadpanned.

And then, the angel's hand was in the short brush that was his hair, toying around with it.

"What are you doing?" Sam frowned, turning around to Gabriel.

"Just playing."

"Leave it alone," the hunter brushed the other one's hand off, but it quickly returned to its former position on his neck.

"But it's cute!" Gabriel vindicated himself.

"I'm not _cute_," Sam spat out, but couldn't help the grin slowly spreading on his neck. Gabriel was looking down at him in awe, like a little boy who was just presented with a new toy. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Truth is, I just wanted to tell you that this case... isn't your kind of case. You're wasting your time here, kiddo."

The hand was still there, on his pony tail, threading through the thick strands of hair. Sam sighed and closed his laptop, kind of relieved, despite the fact that they already spent useless hours researching this case.

Before he could protest, Gabriel's hand wrapped itself around the tail and slipped the tie off.

"Hey!" the hunter glared.

Gabriel wrapped the tie around his own wrist. "You're not researching anymore, so you don't need it. Besides," the angel's small hand found its way into Sam's hair, straightening it carefully. "I like it way more like this."

"Why?" Sam smirked, trying to push the smaller man.

It earned him a raised eyebrow. "As cute as you are with a ponytail," Gabriel answered deliberately slowly, "like this, you are downright _hot_."

So Gabriel had a soft spot for his long hair. Another reason not to cut it.

**I have to admit, I have a thing for long-haired guys. My boyfriend has long hair as well (and I mean not Jared-long, but _really_ long hair, it covers his shoulder blades completely by now) and I love it. So this chapter was easy to write, and I hope you liked it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: spoilers for Season 5, especially 'Hammer of the Gods', but at this point, I think we all know what happens there.**

"You're... you're... back," Sam gaped at the figure standing in front of him. "But you were dead!"

He stared at the so-familiar small man with the curly, a-bit-too-long, light brown hair and the sparkling, warm, honey-brown eyes. His stare was reciprocated with an expectant rise of a set of eyebrows and lips curled into a happy smile.

"Yup. Sums it up pretty much. So, heyo, Sammy."

"Hey, Gabe," the nickname just slipped from his lips naturally. Still, Sam was on edge – a hunter's instincts. He reached into his pockets for the metal flask he always carried around, and one splash later Gabriel wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Glad we can check the box with the obligatory face-full of holy water, then," Gabriel spat out some water, a half-chuckle on his lips. "Where's the silver knife?"

"Right here. May I ask for your hand, please?" Sam smiled cheekily, holding out his spare hand to the archangel.

Rolling his eyes theatrically, but returning the gentle smile, Gabriel placed his hand in Sam's and winced when the knife cut his skin of his palm. No burning or spluttering could be heard, though. Sam gasped for air, the grin widening on his lips. Not that he had expected anything different.

"You're... _really_ back," he repeated himself, stepping closer to Gabriel while still holding the injured hand.

"Of course, bucko, told ya," the angel tilted his head slightly, eyes focused on Sam. He smirked.

"For how long? And who pulled you out?" Sam asked confused.

"At this point: no idea. I just found myself laying on an empty field in the middle of nowhere, and figured it would be best to come visit and ask you for any clue."

"So you flew here? You still got your grace?" Sam raised his eyebrows, questioning.

"Last time I checked, yes," Gabriel nodded, impossibly close now. "And what about you? How did you come back?"

Sam sighed. "Long story, I'll tell you later. But for now-" he left the sentence unfinished and pulled Gabriel into his arms, squeezing him tight.

"Ugh! Sammy! You're crashing my ribcage!" Gabriel's protesting voice came muffled from somewhere against Sam's chest, but the smaller man laughed.

"Sorry," the hunter eased his grip a bit, but still held tight, "But I'm just... I don't know what to say. Just... Thank you, for everything."

The archangel placed a manly pat on his back before leaning away from the embrace. "Don't mention it. It's not like you didn't do quite a bit for me as well."

Sam's arms still lay around the smaller one's shoulders. Gabriel avoided his gaze, staring awkwardly to the side. "You can let go of me now, you know," the angel said quietly.

"Don't want to," Sam murmured, barely audible, just for Gabriel to hear. To hold the angel in his arms felt overwhelmingly right and comfortable and Gabriel's smile... was simply breathtaking. The tingle in his stomach was driving Sam crazy. Which also counted for the sparkle in Gabriel's eyes, which made Sam's chest clench, and all this came crashing down on him at once and he had the sudden urge-

Damnit. No, he wouldn't. He shouldn't. Not right now.

So instead, he pulled Gabriel into his chest once more and buried his face in the smaller man's hair, inhaling deeply in a desperate attempt to calm his heart beat. It was... contra-productive. Even more so as, after a short moment of hesitation, Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist respectively - not to softly pat his back this time, but to return the firm hug. The angel's palms ran up and down the small of his back slowly, caressing the skin underneath and making Sam shudder with pleasure.

Sam closed his eyes. It felt wonderful. Gabriel lay in his arms, warm and fitting perfectly.

Before he knew what he was doing, the hunter pressed his lips to the small angel's forehead, placing a light, but heartfelt kiss there.

Gabriel laughed softly and grinned when he leaned back in Sam's arms to look up to him. "Do it properly, gigantor, will you?"

Sam smirked smugly before he cupped the archangel's face in one hand and tilted his chin upwards. Then their lips met in a first, tentative kiss, gentle and sweet, and without haste. Gabriel took his time, lips grazing along Sam's, a first lick of his tongue eliciting an appreciative moan from the tall hunter. The latter quickly returned it by working his tongue between Gabriel's lips, swirling his tongue around the other one's. Gabriel groaned into Sam's mouth, and the human swallowed the sound delightfully.

Panting heavily, they pulled apart.

"I can't believe we just..." Sam gasped, shaking his head in disbelief.

Gabriel chuckled and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Me neither. Anywho... wanna do it again?"

Without any answer, Sam swooped him into his arms and pushed him up against the nearest wall, and they both moaned huskily. Thank god that Dean would be out for another couple of hours.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: masturbation, vojeurism – okay, let's just say sex**

Being an angel had its perks.

For instance, Gabriel loved to watch Sam take a shower. Rinsing his hair with hot water, covering his body with shower gel and rubbing his hands all over himself – yeah, it was definitely what Gabriel called hot. And he didn't even have to manifest in his human form to watch. He was able to watch him from _above_.

But, oh, how much he'd love to get down there, jump in the shower with the tall hunter and replace his hands with his own. Just the thought of his palms running down those strong muscles and firm abs and down to Sam's groin made a rush of blood go straight to his dick. And somehow, Sam managed to be extra sexy today. Must be the obvious boner he was sporting.

Gabriel sighed quietly. Really, everything about this man was big, even-

And had he been in his human form, he would have had to gasp for air at the picture that followed. Sam let his hand run down his torso, over his hips and down to his cock, while he leaned his spare arm flat against the tiled wall, resting his forehead on his under arm. And slowly began to stroke his erection, an appreciative huff escaping his lips.

Gabriel watched for a few moments as Sam jerked off in the shower. Then he decided that he couldn't just watch this from here, as hot as it was.

After Sam had blinked shortly, his eyes widened in surprise at the small archangel sitting in the tub between him and the wall. Gabriel simply gave him a meaningful waggle of his eyebrows before he brushed the hunter's hand aside. Without further ado, Gabriel wrapped his lips around Sam's cock and slid it into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

Sam moaned deeply. What a sound of pure beauty.

Gabriel hummed appreciatively against Sam's length in his mouth, which earned him another one of those moans.

Being an angel had its perks.

And right now, the gag reflex on demand came in handy. For a few moments, Gabriel enjoyed the salty taste and the weight of Sam's erect cock against his tongue, filling his mouth. He had wanted to do this for quite some time, ever since he had initially seen Sam's naked body in all its perfection. Sam really was one of his father's most wonderful creations.

And here he sat, the back of his vessel's head against the tiled wall of the shower, Sam's cock in his mouth, and the water still pouring over their bodies. Slowly, very slowly, Gabriel hollowed his cheeks, sucking at the hunter's dick while sliding it out of his mouth. He still kept the head in his mouth, though, and curled his tongue around it. Sam's hand that had been hanging beside his hip idly was suddenly in Gabriel's hair, long fingers entangling with with the damp brown hair strands.

Gabriel groaned when Sam pushed his head down onto his cock, sheathing himself all the way down to his balls in the angel's mouth. _Shit_, this was hot. Gabriel felt himself get carried away, and almost tripping over the edge himself. Sam Winchester was one of the few people in his long, long life, who actually had the permission to fuck his mouth. And _damn_ did he do it good. Gabriel slid back on the other one's length, panting heavily. That he didn't need to breathe didn't mean it wasn't hot for Sam to see him grasp for air.

And Sam looked down at him with parted lips and his clouded eyes blown wide with desire. He was close, and that was right where Gabriel wanted him.

"Gabe," he coughed, "May I?"

The archangel answered in his own way. He simply dipped his head down in a short nod before he cupped Sam's ass with his hands, pushing him forward and burying his cock in Gabriel's mouth once more.

Sam bit down on his forearm in a fruitless attempt to muffle his voice, but a long, uncontrolled moan escaped his lips nonetheless. His hips shuddered and Gabriel was very aware of the fact that the tall hunter's knees shook. He was distracted quickly, though, with Sam's cum spilling in his mouth in short spurts, hot and salty. Gabriel swallowed it all, even licking Sam's cock clean once he had released it. The human was reasonably a bit oversensitive, and sighed at every touch of Gabriel's tongue.

When he was done, Gabriel leaned back against the wall, looking up at Sam with a smug smile.

Sam reached down and pulled him to his feet, kissing him passionately. Gabriel now felt his breath literally taken away by the other one's movements, and he was sure that Sam still tasted himself when their tongues met.

"I think I owe you," Sam smirked once he broke the kiss.

Gabriel just raised one of his eyebrows and kissed Sam again.

**Reviews are candy, and Gabriel loves candy :) Rewrote a few parts, as... well. Let's just say I had a few beers when I posted this, and I tend to overlook my mistakes when I'm not sober ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

**Just a short piece of info: I re-uploaded the last chapter, had to correct a few parts which I wasn't very happy with. So you might read it again, if you want to :)**

"Are you... are you asking me out?" Sam tilted his head slightly in confusion.

Gabriel coughed, avoiding the questioning look in the hunter's eyes. "Well, you tell me what else 'Let's catch a movie and have a drink or two afterwards' could mean," he answered eventually.

"Since when do archangels do dates?" Sam grinned. He just couldn't help it.

"They don't," the angel in question grumbled, still not meeting the other one's eyes. "But I do."

"What about Dean? What should I tell him?"

"You can tell him to grab the nerdy angel he's secretly in love with and have a date on their own. And fuck his brains out afterwards."

"Thanks for the mental image there," Sam screwed up his face but couldn't suppress the merry laughter that rose up in his chest. That was the Gabriel he knew. Not the bundle of nerves stepping from one foot onto the other in front of him, like he was mere moments ago. Which, Sam had to admit, had been kind of adorable, seeing an archangel of the lord that flustered. Because of something as simple as a _date_.

"So, which movie did you have in mind, then?" Sam asked playfully.

"Dunno, I wanted to ask you. I think there is a historic drama thingie coming out this week? Figured it could be interesting to you."

Sam's smile grew just a bit wider.

"That is," Gabriel added quickly to avoid any awkward silence, "if you can stand me constantly correcting the film where it's wrong. You know, the whole 'been there, done that'."

"I think I could," the hunter answered deliberately slowly, very aware of the fact that he hadn't particularly agreed to go on the date yet.

"So, is that a 'yes'?" Gabriel finally looked up to him, honey brown eyes meeting Sam's with a hopeful sparkle in them.

Sam didn't answer. Teasing Gabriel was just too sweet. And that the angel had actually given this idea some thought was precious. So the hunter just grinned down at a once-again flustered archangel and shrugged. "Maybe...?"

"Oh come on, Sammy," Gabriel snarled, a bit annoyed, and turned around. "You know what, forget it-"

"Wait! Don't you think about flying away. Or do I have to trap you in holy oil?" Sam quickly said, reaching out for the angel's arm.

"No, you don't. But I would really like to get an answer." He even sounded a bit hurt, and that surely wasn't what Sam had intended with his teasing.

"Sure. Then just answer another question for me, okay?"

Gabriel shrugged, still turning his back towards the hunter.

"Why me, Gabe?"

"Because Dean-o is a pain in the ass and you... aren't?"

Sam chuckled lightly. "Oh, this is so much more than a date."

"Is it?" Gabriel mumbled, shooting a glare at Sam over his shoulder, but turned away quickly after that.

"Yes, it is. This is you actually admitting that you are interested in some puny little human. Namely me," Sam teased, grinning again.

Gabriel only huffed shortly. "Maybe...?" he mocked Sam's reaction from a few moments ago. And though Sam couldn't see the angel's face, he was sure that the typical smirk was back on Gabriel's lips. He heard it.

"Well," the hunter said slowly and closed the distance between them with a few steps, "I think I owe you an answer now..."

"Yes, you do."

Sam wrapped his long arms around Gabriel's shoulders and squeezed him tight. The archangel immediately melted into the touch, leaning back against the hunter's chest.

"Okay. I'll go on a date with you," Sam whispered into the angel's ear.

**There, have some fluff. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Happy New Year!**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

Another year gone by, another year starting tomorrow.

Sam couldn't help but feeling a bit melancholic on the last day of this year. They had accomplished a lot throughout the last months, though, and lost equally as much – downside of being a hunter. Dean wasn't one to talk about things like that, naturally, and so they sat in yet another quirky motel room on the 31st of December and watched TV.

A quiet sigh fell from Sam's lips before he took a good mouthful of his beer.

So this was how they would spend New Year's Eve. Watching crappy TV. A look at his phone told him it was nearly midnight.

Suddenly, the aforementioned TV went out with a bang, which never was a good sign. Dean jumped up from where he had been sitting on the sofa and immediately reached for his gun. Sam checked the room quickly – and found a familiar figure standing right behind them.

"Hello, boys! Heard you were in town. Oh, and this is not how you spend your New Year's Eve on my watch, so hang on-"

After a short blink, Sam found himself sitting on a blanket, outside, under a tree on a hill-top. Gabriel popped in beside him after a few short moments.

"What... you? Where are we? Where's Dean-" the hunter asked, alarmed and confused.

Gabriel shushed him. "Calm down, Sammy, and take a look down there," with that, he pointed down the hillside, and Sam spotted an identical blanket to their own spread down there. With two very familiar persons sitting on it – the right clad in a tan trench coat and dark hair, the other in a worn leather jacket and lighter hair.

They talked, and Sam was almost able to hear Dean's angry "Son of a Bitch! What the fuck just happened?". A smile immediately spread on his lips at the thought.

Castiel apparently managed to calm him down quickly. Sam noticed very well that the angel placed his hand on Dean's on the blanket and leaned forward, clearly into Dean's personal space. But that was just Cas.

"Oh, and by the way, kiddo: It's a few seconds before midnight," Gabriel commented beside him.

Instantly, the first rockets and fire works were shot into the night sky, and the archangel's face was lit up colorfully when Sam turned around to look at him. The view from their little hill was wonderful – it was surrounded by several villages, and the people were sending off fireworks into the air from every possible direction.

When Sam's gaze flickered back onto Cas and Dean, he couldn't almost believe his eyes. They were kissing. Actually _kissing_. "Finally!" he huffed silently.

Gabriel's eyes had followed his look and he smirked widely.

"Wait... what did you do?" Sam asked suspiciously when he noticed the smug expression. There was something going on.

"Me? Oh, in fact not that much," Gabriel reassured. "Let's just say... I told Castiel that it's a tradition among humans to kiss the one you're spending New Year's Eve with at midnight. Especially when you're carrying a torch for said one... and then I had to explain that term to him."

Sam laughed out loud at the archangel's mischief. A short glance down the hill told him that Cas and Dean were still kissing – or kissing again? - and he smiled happily to himself. "Well, since it finally ended their endless eyesexing, I think I can't really be mad at you."

The hunter reached over and patted Gabriel's back lightly with his palm. "So, thanks, Gabe."

"You're welcome. I just couldn't look at them being miserable any more," the angel excused himself, but couldn't hide the smile of his own. "Besides, if you want to thank me, I've got an idea."

"And what's that gonna be?"

"Well, I hear that there's a certain human tradition to kiss the one you're spending New Year's Eve with at midnight and-"

"-especially if you're carrying a torch for him," Sam finished the sentence, looking straight down at Gabriel. The look in the angel's eyes spoke volumes, as well as the wide smile on his lips. It wasn't the usual, mischievous-smug trickster smile, it was genuinely happy and just maybe a bit... anticipated.

Sam grinned. "Dude, could you be any more obvious?"

Gabriel averted his eyes shyly, an expression Sam never thought of seeing on the former trickster's face. Then he quickly cupped the angel's cheek in one of his hands and caressed it softly, until Gabriel looked back up at him.

Slowly leaning back until he lay flat on the blanket, Sam pulled Gabriel down onto him. Now that he had both hands available, the hunter cupped the small archangel's cheeks with both of them. Trapped like this, Gabriel couldn't flinch away when Sam leaned upwards for a first, chaste kiss under a sky lit from stars and fireworks.

"Happy new year, Sammy," Gabriel whispered once they broke the kiss.

"Happy new year," the hunter answered, wrapping his long arms around Gabriel's body, holding him close. And he wasn't intending to let go anytime soon.

**Thank you for reading my little drabbles here! I wish y'all a happy new year! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: smut :3**

There weren't many occasions that Gabriel actually called Sam by his name.

It usually was Sammy, or Sammy-boy, or Sam-squatch, or even gigantor. And so help him whoever was up there, Gabriel was the only one beside Dean to even have the permission to call him _Sammy_.

It just sounded utterly endearing the way Gabriel said it.

When Sam sat on the couch in Bobby's living room the other day, reading a book, he got surprised with a sudden lapfull of archangel. "Heya, Sammy-honey. Just stopping by for a little of this-" And with that Gabriel had leaned forward and stole a short kiss from Sam's lips.

Before Sam could even begin to laugh, Gabriel was already gone, leaving him with a tingling stomach. Those short "just-stopping-by"s were usually supposed to be sort of an inquiry. To see if Sam had time and if they had the house or motel room for themselves.

Well, Dean was out with Cas while Bobby was in town to get a book from the library. So he had plenty of time. And the whole house.

Sam carefully lay the book aside and looked up to the ceiling, at the good old devil's trap painted there. Then he closed his eyes and began to pray, a smirk already playing around his lips.

"Gabriel – Get your perky little ass down here, I want to fuck your brains out," he said slowly, voice already a bit hoarse.

"Well, if that wasn't the dirtiest prayer I've ever got," the archangel smiled down at him when Sam opened his eyes again. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..." Gabriel snapped his tongue in a mocking tone as he strolled across the room towards the hunter on the couch.

As soon as the angel was within arm's reach, Sam grabbed him by his waist and pulled him back onto his lap. Their lips locked in a messy, hot kiss, as neither one of them did so much as try to hide their intentions.

Gabriel moaned for the first time when Sam rolled his hips wantonly up into his crotch, and the bulge in his jeans created a delicate friction against the archangel's.

"Someone's horny," Gabriel stated the obvious with a breathy huff and a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"Gabe, bedroom. Now," Sam just groaned back, cupping Gabriel's ass in his palms. "Or I'll carry you up there."

The angel tilted his head slightly when a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips. "I would be very interested in seeing that, Sammy. So, go ahead."

Groaning, Sam wrapped both his arms securely around Gabriel and carefully got to his feet. He did work out for a reason, and it came in pretty handy right now. After a few steps and the stairs, they ended up in the guest bedroom, where Sam sat the angel back down on his feet. The hunter quickly tilted Gabriel's chin upwards to kiss him again, this time controlling himself a bit more when he worked his skilled tongue into the angel's mouth. Slow, lazy licks against Gabriel's teeth and deeper against his tongue made the smaller one squirm slightly, but Sam noticed it just well. It was usually a sign for Gabe wanting to be touched somewhere else, wanting Sam to quit the teasing and come to the point. But Sam just had him right where he wanted him. Or so he thought.

Because all of a sudden, Gabriel took over control. Pushing their body flush against each other's, hands groping Sam's ass shamelessly and his tongue curling eagerly into Sam's mouth. Sam moaned loudly at the sudden onslaught.

"Come on, kiddo, you can do better than that," Gabe's voice was hazy when he broke the kiss for a few moments, before he pulled the taller man back down into another kiss.

And he was right. Sam could do better.

Without further ado, Sam grabbed Gabriel by his waist and pushed him back against the wall, his spare hand ruffling and burying itself into the angel's light brown hair. He pushed his knee up between Gabriel's legs to rub his obvious erection through the denim.

"Aaah, _shit_, Sammy," the archangel groaned into his mouth, a deep undertone of desire rolling from his voice.

There weren't many occasions where Gabriel actually called Sam by his name. One of them followed soon after Gabriel had managed to push Sam onto the bed and snap their clothes away.

It was when Gabriel straddled Sam's hips and slowly slid down onto his cock.

"Sam," the smaller man groaned, the word barely audible when it dropped from his lips, "oh, holy- ugh, Saaam-" Gabriel dragged the word out as long as possible, until his ass met Sam's thighs, until he had sheathed Sam's dick all the way inside of him and stopped for a moment to adjust to the feeling.

Sam just gaped wordlessly at the beautiful view in front of him, his breath taken away by the rough caress in the way Gabriel said his name.

When the angel began to move, the tension building up inside of him found a sudden release on Sam's side with guttural moan.

"Sam, that voice of yours during sex would put every porn star to shame," Gabriel grinned down at him as he leaned forward to kiss the hunter passionately. Sam's laughter got muffled in the kiss and another quiet sigh.

Then Sam placed both of his hands on either side of Gabriel's hips and pushed upwards, meeting the other one's movements. And it just so happened to hit Gabriel's sweet spot dead on. Not that it was because of Sam just knowing how to do it by now.

He found Gabriel gasping for air on top of him. "Yes, yes, Sam, right there... again, please!"

And so Sam did, smiling widely at the pleasure of seeing Gabriel actually beg for something. It took only a few more thrusts to bring them both to the edge, and before they could stop it, they came simultaneously.

Through all the haze of his orgasm, Sam could still hear the muffled "Sam, Sam... oh wow, Saaam-" against his neck, where Gabriel's head had fallen down when the waves of his climax had hit him.

**Another smutty and slightly-longer-than-usual chapter, I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

Sam sat at the breakfast table and currently sipped at his coffee while he read the local newspaper. His head snapped upwards as soon as he had heard the familiar flutter of wings.

"Sammy, we're going on a vacation," Gabriel announced, clapping his hands excited.

"We are?" he asked back, puzzled and completely taken by surprise.

"Jup, we are."

"Where to? Why now?" Sam shook his head in disbelief.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side and raised one of his eyebrows. Then he grabbed the nearest chair, turned it around and sat down straddling it. "Uhm... are you on a job right now?"

"No, we aren't."

"Well, then, you just answered your own question," the archangel beamed at him.

Sam opened his mouth again to protest. "Gabe-"

"No, Sammy, we are doing this," Gabriel interrupted him quickly. "I already told Dean-o. I would have to lie if I said he was happy about it, but... there's nothing urgent to do, you are under no kind of pressure, and you could really need some time off. So we're doing this."

"You are unbelievable," Sam huffed, but a slow, heartfelt smile spread on his lips.

Gabriel just shrugged. "So what?"

"Where do you want to go, then?" the hunter asked tentatively.

"The question is: where do _you_ want to go," Gabriel quickly corrected with his index finger pointing at Sam. "We can do whatever you want."

The taller man managed a lopsided grin. "I have no idea, to be honest."

"Let's see, we could... spend a week on the beach of Grand Canary, or go on a mountaineering trip in the swiss alps or go to Disney Land in Paris or visit Tokio for a few days or throw popcorn at some kids in the cinema a few blocks away-"

Sam's grin had grown increasingly wide with every word from the angel's lips. And before he knew what he was doing, he had jumped to his feet and bent down before Gabriel's chair. Cupping the smaller one's face in both hands, Sam kissed him lovingly.

"What if," he coughed once he pulled away from the kiss, "what if I only want to spend a week in bed with you?"

Gabriel reciprocated the grin and snapped his fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

"Gabe... What if I ever get old?" Sam asked one day during post-sex cuddling, with a naked archangel draped across his chest.

"How- Why do you ask?" Gabriel asked back puzzled, his face buried in the crook of the hunter's neck.

"I mean, we get along perfectly well, and I don't want this to be over anytime soon, believe me. I won't let you go. Period," Sam leaned down and placed a short peck on the brunette mop of hair on his chest. "But... if I ever get the chance and not die a usual hunter's death – which means way too young - I will get old, and flabby and wrinkled, while you will... well, stay like this. I hate to break these news to you, but you're an immortal angel."

Sam tried not to sound too bitter, but couldn't fight the sad smile spreading on his lips. While he spoke, the hunter had let his hand run through Gabriel's semi-long, curly hair, enjoying the silky feeling as it brushed along his skin.

With a long sigh, the angel propped himself up against Sam's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Sammy, that I'm immortal doesn't mean my vessel doesn't get older. To a certain point, I am able to stabilize the genetic ageing process, but I can't hold it off forever. Besides - for once, you won't die on my watch, and second, you won't get sick as long as I'm here to heal you," he placed a soft kiss on the hunter's neck. "So dying way too young is out of question."

"And you have to search for another vessel once this one … wears off?"

"Basically, yes. But don't worry, it's not going to happen anytime soon. This one's as good as new," Gabriel smiled up at him.

Sam cupped the angel's face in his hands to kiss him lovingly.

"Oh, and Sammy - you will still look smoking hot when you've got grey hair and wrinkles. Especially with grey hair."

Letting his head fall back into the pillow, Sam huffed. And began to tickle the angel above him once he saw the cheeky smirk on his lips. "Oh, you," he grinned and slapped Gabriel's ass affectionately.

**Okay, I know this one's short, but the next chapter will be longer. I promise :o) I just wanted to write this little drabble, as I figured Sam is the kind of guy who thinks about things like this.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: mild, very mild sexual content**

"Once, just for a weekend or so, I don't want to have to hunt _anything_ and just have a _normal_, boring, domestic life," Sam sighed after another particularly exhausting hunt and threw his duffel bag on another uncomfortable, too-thin and too-short-for-sasquatch motel mattress. This was definitely _not_ how he wanted to spend his Friday night. Not that it was the first he actually spent like this. Which didn't mean he had ever liked it. But today, he was extremely pissed of his chosen way of life.

As soon as Sam had faceplanted into the sheets, the flutter of wings and a familiar voice could be heard from the side of his bed. "You called, Sammy?"

"I did?" he groaned back before he turned around, accidentally hitting his hip against a gun in the bag beside him. "Ouch, shit!"

Gabriel smiled sympathetically when he sat down beside him. "Your wish is my command," he chirped and pressed two fingers against Sam's forehead.

When Sam blinked sleepily for the next time, he found himself dressed in a soft, brand-new pajama – which was essentially just a plain white shirt and boxers, but they were clearly new and freshly cleaned – laying in a king-sized bed, covered in warm and equally freshly cleaned cotton sheets. He brushed the bangs of his hair away from his eyes and turned around to take a look at the other side of the bed.

A short man with curly, light brown hair lay there, snoring slightly in his sleep, and even through the dim twilight Sam recognized Gabriel. Sam smiled happily to himself. After taking another look through the room, Sam noticed he wasn't in another crappy motel. Not even in a luxurious hotel.

He was in a basic bedroom, with a big wardrobe with a mirror on one side and a window across the room on Gabriel's side. Framed pictures were sat at the nightstands, and Sam took a mental note to check on them as soon as he wouldn't have to wake the angel by turning on the lamp on his bedside table. The curtains were apparently light blue, and drifting lightly in a mild summer breeze that blew through the popped-up window.

The door to the bedroom was closed, so Sam couldn't see the room behind it, but he was too tired to check it out now anyway. So he just buried his head into the pillow once more, draped one of his arms around Gabriel's waist to pull him close, and drifted off to sleep once again.

Hours later, Sam was woken by soft little kisses on his lips and an even softer voice. "Morning, Sammy, rise and shine," it said, still a bit rough from sleeping.

Sam kissed back lazily before he opened his eyes and smiled down at Gabriel. "Morning," he mumbled in response. Then he squeezed his angel tight in his arms.

"Don't crush me, Sam-squatch!" Gabriel gasped from somewhere against his chest and sighed relieved when Sam eased his grip around him.

"Just... thank you," Sam said quietly, knowing that the archangel would understand what he meant.

"Don't mention it. So, what do you want to do today?" Gabriel asked back while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, a move so adorable that it made Sam chuckle fondly.

Gabriel just kissed him once again and smiled expectantly at him.

"Don't know. What do normal couples do on a Saturday morning?" Sam asked with a shrug and reciprocated the smile.

"How about this: at first, we hop in the shower together, maybe have some good-morning-sex, then breakfast on the balcony-"

"Wait- ...we have a balcony?"

The angel blinked at him. "Oh, right, you haven't seen the whole flat already. Follow me!"

Sam got tugged out of bed by his hand, which Gabriel didn't let go off for the whole 'tour', showing him the big bathroom – complete with a bathtub in the corner and an enormous shower with glass walls in the middle of the room – the elegantly furnished living room with a huge flat-screen TV facing the classic black sofa, and an equally well-equipped kitchen with an attached dining room. And the balcony thereof.

Sam was speechless, to say the least. The flat was cozy and he felt just allover at home. This was the life he would have wanted- "And... what was your plan again?" he managed to stutter after a good minute of gaping at his boyfriend.

"Well," Gabriel rocked back and forth on his feet. "I mentioned the morning-sex, right?"

The taller man just grinned down at him.

"Okay, I did. So, shower, morning-sex, breakfast on the balcony, then some grocery shopping – no more zapping things out of thin air for this weekend – then we cook our diner together, go to the cinema tonight, and when we get back home, we have some more sex and go to sleep. How about that?"

Sam smiled fondly and said, "And tomorrow, we're going to have another shower together, cook something for lunch, watch crappy movies on TV all afternoon, and order some pizza in the evening. And sex, somewhere in between."

"Sounds like a plan to-" Gabriel answered, but that was just about as far as he got.

The angel got swooped up by Sam's strong arms and sat down on the kitchen counter, before the hunter began to ravish his lips, kissing him passionately. After countless moments, Sam broke the kiss and looked deep into the angel's honey-brown eyes, losing himself in their happy glance as always.

"I love you, Gabe," he declared solemnly.

"I love you too, Sammy."

Gabriel huffed lightly and pushed his body flush against Sam's, who stood between his legs, and kissed him again. The kiss was hotter and fiercer than before, and Gabriel moaned when Sam worked his tongue into the angel's mouth, caressing his lips and circling his tongue.

When Sam leaned back a bit to grasp for air and look at Gabriel, he noticed a light blush on the smaller man's cheeks.

"Okay, change of plans: morning-sex first, then shower," Sam stated and Gabriel laughed.

**I'm sorry, but I was so in the mood for writing some domestic fluff... I hope you liked it (Reviews, anyone? Pretty please? *cough*) :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Thank you all so, so very much for all the positive feedback! I'm glad that you enjoy the stories :) Also, if you've got a prompt or an idea or just one sentence you always wanted to read in a fic – feel free to send me a PM or write it into a review. :)**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: smut! You earned it :3**

Gabriel had an oral fixation.

Thinking about it, Sam stated to himself that this sentence, despite its accuracy, was a _major_ understatement.

Not only because whenever Sam saw him, he sucked on some kind of candy or popsicle or chocolate bar, but because Gabriel loved kisses. And blowjobs. A lot.

However Sam surely wasn't complaining about this. He loved to push Gabriel to the limit and watch him come undone by something as simple as a kiss.

They shared the couch in Bobby's house that night while both Bobby and Dean had gone to sleep upstairs, when Sam decided to start a little experiment. Gabriel lay lazily across Sam's chest, which seemed to be his favorite position lately. Wrapping his arms tightly around the angel's waist, Sam began to kiss him innocently, merely more than tentative pecks on his mouth. Sweet little butterfly kisses, which he knew Gabriel loved.

The archangel smiled lightly and chuckled before he leaned down and kissed Sam back. The touch was firm and reassuring, loving and speaking volumes. Sam relaxed and eased back into the couch as he nibbled at Gabriel's bottom lip, carefully sucking it into his mouth before releasing it again. He did the same with the angel's upper lip, although this time Sam licked shortly across it before pulling back. What followed was a series of increasingly heated, open-mouthed kisses, their lips never parting for so much as a moment, but the hunter kept his tongue to himself as much as he could. Which wasn't that easy, he had to admit.

Sam tilted his head to the side to grant himself better access to Gabriel's lips. They felt slightly swollen by now as they grazed along his own, and Gabriel's breath hitched every so often. Carefully working his tongue in between the angel's lips, Sam took his time to lick lazily along the row of teeth and the inside of that welcoming mouth. When his tongue found Gabriel's for the first time that evening, the latter moaned and bucked down against Sam's hips. Sam could clearly feel the other one's erected cock brushing against his lower abdomen.

The hunter couldn't suppress smiling into the kiss. Gabriel was right where he wanted him.

Sam's tongue began caressing the angel's, got dragged along it until the tips circled each other's, eliciting a delicate little huff from both of them. If they had perfected one thing over the months of their relationship, it was kissing. And Gabriel was – unsurprisingly – one hell of a kisser.

He tasted lightly of some kind of strawberry candy Sam had seen him eating earlier, and the tall man licked the remaining fragrance off his tongue and off the sensitive inside of his cheeks with deliberately slow strokes of his tongue. Gabriel groaned appreciatively.

Only then Sam noticed that the angel was slipping his hands under his t-shirt, intending to strip it off. With a quick grasp, he had captured Gabriel's wrists and shoved them back down, much to the smaller one's dismay, which he decided to articulate with a displeased groan.

But Gabriel had always known which strings to pull to drive Sam crazy under his hands.

This time, his chosen kind of revenge was to entangle their feet, his thigh resting idly against Sam's crotch and Sam's leg in a respective position. Then Gabriel cupped the hunter's face in both hands and kissed him senseless, with so much fierce passion and desire lingering in his moves that it literally took Sam's breath away. In a swift move, Gabriel sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth and caressed the tip with his own.

Sam just couldn't suppress the needy moan slipping from his lips at this, and Gabriel responded with a smirk. His erection, trapped in his boxers somewhere beneath the angel's thigh, gave a wanton throb, reminding him that he had wanted be the one in control here.

Or else this would be over way too soon.

So he decided to throw in all he had, wrapping his right hand around the back of Gabriel's neck to steady his movements, and resting his other hand on the smaller man's hip, keeping him in place. Then Sam did what he knew made Gabriel go nuts.

He slowly began to thrust his tongue up into the angel's mouth, letting it slide along his lips, curling it around his tongue before withdrawing it. And repeat the motion, just a bit faster, just a bit hotter. Gabriel shivered under his hands and his hips gave a needy jerk downwards, as he wanted to rub himself against Sam's leg, but the hunter was quicker. His hand was placed right there for a reason, to prevent exactly this.

A frustrated moan fell from Gabriel's lips, and when Sam slowly opened his eyes, he found the angel staring at him questioningly. Sam grinned into the kiss, never breaking his motion of fucking Gabriel's mouth with his tongue. Then he just shook his head lightly and gave a harder, faster lick for emphasis. 'Just by this,' he wanted to tell him.

And Gabriel understood.

With another horny groan, his eyes fluttered shut, and Sam picked up the pace, placing soft kisses on his lips in between every so often. Gabriel was a mess under his touches, and Sam knew it. It was just a matter of time now.

Another dip of the angel's hips accompanied by a soft whining sound from his throat told Sam that he was close. Their eyes met again in the dim light of the living room, and Gabriel gave him his best puppy eyes, licking wantonly against his lips in an silent plea for some kind of friction.

Sam let him beg for another few thrusts, curling his hand up in the angel's hair and pushing his head down for more pressure. Gabriel squirmed and writhed under his hands, his lips moving desperately against Sam's.

When Sam finally broke away to grasp for air, he simultaneously dropped his hand from Gabriel's neck to accompany his other hand on the angel's hips.

"Come for me, baby," Sam whispered, his voice hoarse and rough from arousal.

Then he shoved Gabriel down onto his leg, felt how the smaller one's erection slid along his thigh through the thin fabric of his boxers, and that was all it took. Gabriel came hard, with a desperate cry, and into his pants. Moaning Sam's name repeatedly as he buried his head in the crook of the hunter's neck, he rocked against Sam's body, eager for more friction as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Sam laughed lightheaded to himself. Mission 'make Gabriel come just by kissing him' accomplished.

What he hadn't considered, though, was how close to the edge he had brought himself with all of this. Plus the fact that Gabriel was one bundle of mischief.

When Gabriel had caught his breath again and slipped down below the blanket, stripping down Sam's boxers in the process, Sam knew he was in for night of teasing.

**I have to admit, I read about Gabriel's oral fixation in another fic, and it made sense. So I just really, really wanted to take a shot at this :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

The clicking sound of a shotgun getting loaded was audible through the door before they could even knock. Bobby opened it carefully before immediately holding the rifle up and aiming between the two brothers.

"Who's the little fella?" He grumbled at Dean.

"Oh, go ahead and shoot him, I have no objections," Dean snarled and rolled his eyes.

Sam answered instead with a sigh. "Bobby, meet the archangel Gabriel."

"Are you kidding me, boys? Another angel in my house. And a trickster on top. Oh, that'll be just peachy," he mumbled, but put the gun down.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm looking smaller than I am, but beside him-" the archangel nudged Sam's elbow, "- even Dean-O looks small."

"Hey," Dean snapped over his shoulder.

Then the older hunter turned around and let them into the house with a chuckle. "Well, you don't seem like the kinda angel that has walked my house so far," Bobby shot at Castiel with a smile, "- no offence."

"None taken. My brother and I indeed chose different ways of expressing ourselves," Cas' deep voice stated from somewhere behind Dean.

"So, Trickster - As long as you ain't messin' around with my stuff or turn my house into a TV show, you're welcome," Bobby shouted from the kitchen. Without even asking, he pulled a few beers out of the fridge and handed each one of them a bottle, even Cas – who just eyed it suspiciously until Dean opened the cap for him.

After they had a swig of beer each, Bobby eyed the four of them carefully. "So, to what do I earn the pleasure of a friggin' archangel's presence?"

"Uhm, a book," Sam said slowly, "we're searching for a certain book about angelic weapons. I don't know exactly, that's what 'the friggin' archangel' is here for." He grinned down at Gabriel beside him before continuing, "We figured you might have it."

"Well then, what you're waiting for? Go diggin', the library is yours."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam answered and went to the room stacked to the ceiling with books, waving at Gabriel to follow him. The archangel obliged with a silent smile, while Dean and Cas decided to stay behind. Research was always Sam's part. And Gabriel's, for today.

Hours later, Gabriel and Sam were still searching through the books, their concentration only broken by a heartfelt laugh on Gabriel's side now and then, when he discovered another hilarious lore on angels. Hilarious because he knew it wasn't accurate. Like that picture the archangel had found and currently held under Sam's nose, chuckling amused.

"I have _golden_ locks on that pictures and I _blow_ a friggin' _horn_, Sammy!" he snickered. "Could this look any more gay?" Then he posed like the angel on the picture, one arm raised as if he was holding some kind of instrument, one of his legs propped up on a stack of books on the floor, a serious look on his face.

Sam laughed out loud and got to his feet.

"Oh, but your vessel _has_ beautiful locks, Gabe," Sam teased back, raising his hand to curl his fingers in the angel's hair.

It had become a habit between them. Teasing back and forth, making a tedious job – in this case research - somehow endurable, despite the fact that they had been searching for hours and didn't find anything so far. Sam caught himself smiling affectionately at the short angel, enjoying the mischief sparkling in the honey brown eyes, when a not so subtle cough from the door made them both jump apart.

"What is it with you idjits and those angels?" Bobby huffed.

"Uuh..." Sam stared blankly at him, raising an eyebrow, "yeah, what is it?"

"First I find your brother out in the scrapyard making out with Cas and now you two are turning my good old library into a gay bar?" He motioned at the beer bottles on the table.

Sam stared unintelligently at the older hunter. "You... did find Dean and Cas... doing what?" he gaped.

The awkward silence was broken by Gabriel with another chuckle in Sam's direction. "So the fact that we aren't _actually_ an item isn't bothering you at all?" The tall man could literally see the raised eyebrow with which that sentence was spoken.

"You ain't?" Bobby asked back, watching Sam suspiciously.

"No, we... no!" Sam felt his cheeks reddening treacherously as he shook his head. "But... Dean and Cas? Really?"

"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you didn't see it coming? Were you blind for the whole time, boy? Those two were all over each other from the day they met. And believe me, I have been there when they met," Bobby rolled his eyes and turned around. "Now let me go kick those princesses asses in here so we can make a plan."

Gabriel just shrugged. "It's okay, it's not like we found anything so far-"

"- apart from a few delicate pictures of a certain archangel-" Sam filled in with a wide grin on his lips, trying to dub the awkward feeling in the air between them.

"Yeah, that. But nothing we were looking for. So you can let them screw around some more, we'll need a bit more time anyway." And if his smile seemed a bit too smug, Sam overlooked it.

"Well, then get to work and stare a little less at Sam's ass, will ya?" Bobby snarled at Gabriel.

"You do _what_?" Sam stared speechless at the archangel.

Gabriel turned back to Sam and gave him a beaming smile. "Hey, it's not like you could blame me for it, kiddo. C'mon."

"Just kiss and make up, idjits," Bobby huffed. "And before you ask: you couldn't be any more obvious, so save it. Oh, and angel: If you're breaking his heart, remember that I'm still a hunter, and I'll find you."

Sam still gazed at Gabriel speechlessly. "Wha- what?"

Gabriel's ears had turned perfidiously red when he looked up at the hunter. From the corners of his eyes, Sam noticed that Bobby had left the room silently.

"Really?" Sam asked with a chuckle, very aware that he didn't deny anything. "Did he just give us 'the talk'?"

Gabriel's eyes locked with his, a smile on his lips, as if he silently asked if Bobby had been right. Sam reciprocated the smile gently, and felt some kind of electric current sparkling and buzzing between them, while his stomach had apparently decided to spin around a bit. And then Gabriel just stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sam.

**Okay, so I apologize if Bobby has really weird lines, but... despite how much English I write and speak and listen to every day, I'm not used to writing that kind of slang. I did my best, I hope it's okay and I hope it's in character. But if it isn't, please bare with me .**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Thanks for all the compliments on me not sucking at writing Bobby :D I was really concerned about this. And yes, English is not my first language, I'm actually German :) Just FYI *imagine Misha's wave here***

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

It took them 8 months of dating to have their first real argument.

And it couldn't have been because of anything more ridiculous. It began with going to the movies, and Sam wanted liquorice as a movie snack while Gabriel bought a bag of popcorn nonetheless. Extra sweet, of course. Just the way Sam hated it even more. And not that he could have bought his own snack, but this was a debate on principles. It however ended in their first big fight about Gabriel always getting his will while Sam held back and let him do whatever he wanted.

They didn't talk for days, and Sam was so moody throughout that Dean noticed that something was obviously wrong.

"Hey, who's kicked your puppy?" his big brother asked one morning, when they sat in a diner and had breakfast.

"No one," Sam mumbled back and stared his pancakes to death.

"Oh, really?" the older Winchester raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, that surely sounded convincing-"

Sam interrupted him with a sigh and threw his fork onto the plate with a loud clattering sound. He almost winced at it himself. "_Fine_. Gabriel. Do I need to say more?"

"So Samantha's having relationship problems? Should we have a pajama party so we can talk about boys?" Dean teased while stuffing more bacon into his mouth.

Sam rolled his eyes wordlessly at him and turned to look out the window. He didn't even care that his pancakes got cold, he wasn't hungry anyway.

Then his eyes suddenly blew open in shock. It was Tuesday. And the first thing he had heard this morning was Asia's 'Heat of the moment' – he had turned the radio off as soon as the alarm had started because he was too pissed for music anyway. And hadn't noticed the song immediately. What kind of sick joke was this? Was Gabriel planning some kind of revenge for the fight?

Mentally, Sam prepared to see another sudden death of Dean at any moment, but nothing happened. For the whole next hour. Not until they interviewed a museum's curator shortly before lunch. Well, and the only thing that _actually_ happened was that Sam found a single caramel candy in his trouser pocket, which definitely hadn't been there before. The funny thing was that he had just been thinking about one of those. With a short shrug, he had popped it into his mouth, sucking at it while taking a look at the museum that was apparently haunted by a ghost of the passed away former curator.

When they went back to the Impala after about an hour, Sam found a piece of chocolate on the passenger seat and quickly ate it before Dean could ask any questions. Not that he had had kind of a craving for chocolate a few moments ago. Not at all. He started to get suspicious, though. Dean still hadn't died so far.

All of this bore the hallmarks of Gabriel from beginning to end.

Sam had been doing research on his laptop for an hour in their motel room, but didn't get any further with the case. The director had been cremated, and there was no lead on any personal stuff he might have left behind. Sighing frustrated – and not only because of the case – Sam let his head fall forwards, propped his elbows against the edge of the table and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't get _anywhere_ like this.

Suddenly, the fragrance of freshly brewed coffee reached his nose, and the hunter wondered where it came from. Dean had been out since half an hour ago to visit the family of the recently deceased curator, and he hadn't expected him to return that fast, as the drive to the house had to take about twenty minutes. Furthermore, Dean was nowhere to be seen or heard in their motel room, and a short look through the window told him that the Impala was also not parked outside.

And then he saw it. A paper cup of coffee behind his laptop, which had been hidden by the monitor before.

A small piece of paper was attached to it. 'Miles Jones loved to go fishing on weekends.' Sam huffed, before he quickly texted the info to Dean, having no doubt who he owed it to.

When he checked the coffee with a short sip, it was black with a little sugar. The exact way he liked it. Sam quietly smiled to himself before he took another good mouthful of the delicious beverage. He had really needed it right now.

Then he looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Apology accepted, Gabe," he said into the empty room.

Suddenly, two arms were wrapped around his neck, and a head was rested on his shoulder with a short sigh. The angel didn't say anything, just placed a short kiss on the pulse point below Sam's ear. It was the sweetest apology Sam could have got.

**Gabriel struggling at relationship-y things :3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Rated: M**

**Warnings: totally PWP porn, and if I wrote smut before – this isn't smut, this is downright dirty. Also, rimming.**

"Don't you miss it sometimes?" Gabriel asked carefully during post-one-year-anniversary-sex cuddling.

"Miss what?" Sam retorted while he ran his hand through the angel's semi-long brunette hair, who was laying snuggled to his side with his head rested comfortably on Sam's shoulder.

"Boobs. Pussy." The archangel gestured to illustrate his point. In fact, he simply cupped his hand into the air and pretended to honk a horn.

Sam chuckled at the picture. "Why would I?"

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at him, which the hunter more felt than saw. "Because... it's been a year since you've had nothing but cock? Mine, to be exact?"

Sam laughed, a deep, rumbling sound rolling from his lips. "Yeah, so? Who says I'm not satisfied with that?"

"I'm just asking. You can be honest."

"Well," Sam started slowly, "You know how they say that a man either is into boobs or into ass, right?"

The archangel nodded in understanding.

"I've always been more the kind of guy who looks for the ass first, to be honest. And why on earth should I want a chick's when I've got this perky little ass-" he slapped Gabriel's butt for emphasis and placed his hand firmly on the cheek, "right here?"

Gabriel huffed amused. "Okay, point taken." When he looked up to Sam, the hunter found a wide, genuinely happy smile on his lips. Sam bent down to kiss him, slowly at first, but picking up the pace after a few moments and tentatively worked his tongue past the angel's pliant lips. Without braking the kiss, Sam began to knead the soft flesh under his hand which still cupped Gabriel's ass, pushing his hip firmly against the angel's crotch for a little bit of delicate friction.

And despite the fact that Sam had just had an amazing orgasm merely more than ten minutes ago, he felt the blood rush down and fill his cock again. It didn't help that Gabriel was moaning softly into his mouth at this point and rubbing himself against Sam's body. Pleasant, appreciative mewling sounds escaped the archangel's lips, making Sam shiver with anticipation.

If round one had been hot and quick and needy, round two would be a lot softer and most of all, longer.

Sam wriggled his body away from Gabriel's, their lips never parting, and manhandled him to the middle of their bed, pushing him over so he lay flat on his belly. Then, with one last peck on to the other one's lips, Sam opened his eyes and looked deep into the honey brown ones merely inches away from his. He left Gabriel with a reassuring smile and sat back on his heels.

His eyes traveled along Gabriel's short, but muscular and slender body, spread out before his eyes. Sam couldn't help but sigh appreciatively. He was a lucky man for having Gabriel.

After the angel turned his head slightly to the side, shooting a questioning look at Sam over his shoulder, the hunter remembered what he had intended in the first place. So he quickly crawled down on the bed, pushed Gabriel's thighs apart gently and settled down between them. Leaning forward and bracing himself on his forearms, he began to softly kiss Gabriel's neck, toy around with the little strands of hair there, before he kissed down the angel's spine. Sam only left his track downwards to caress Gabriel's shoulder blades with his lips, then resumed until he reached the small of the other one's back, his arms and hands following all the way along Gabriel's sides.

Sam noticed very well that the angel's ribcage raised and fell heavily and faster than usual by now.

He let his his hands run down to Gabriel's hips, and held him firmly in place to take a shameless look at the perfect round shape of the archangel's ass. Trained, firm muscles were flexing underneath the fine, pale skin, and Sam couldn't do anything else then dip his head and lay it down right there.

"I would give up pussy for good _any_ day for _that_," he moaned and pressed a kiss to the left buttcheek.

Gabriel just chuckled from above.

Sam smiled against the soft skin and reluctantly raised his head. The sudden movement had him reminded quickly of the persistent hard-on throbbing between his legs. He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, and he couldn't deny that he was a bit nervous. But Sam had kicked that idea around in his head for quite some time and now was definitely the right moment to try it.

"Gabe, I'll show you just how much I love your ass. Just trust me on this, okay? I know you're a kinky little bastard, but if you're not okay with it, tell me," Sam added quickly, and noticed very well how rough from arousal and nervousness his own voice sounded. How wrecked. And needy. Altogether.

"Sure, Sammy," Gabriel answered, his voice pleasantly blissed out.

Nodding to himself for encouragement, Sam placed both his hands on Gabriel's ass, one on each cheek, and began with a tentative trail of kisses, from the left buttcheek up to the angel's tailbone. He took a deep breath there, lips still pressed to the skin above Gabriel's spine, and felt how a shiver rolled through the smaller one's body. He apparently understood was Sam was about to do.

Then Sam exhaled and inhaled deeply and worked his way down, dragging his tongue along the cleft of Gabriel's ass while pulling the cheeks apart with his hands. When he reached the puckered hole, still sticky with lube from their first round of the evening, and still kind of tasting like condom – which all in all wasn't the greatest taste in the world, that was for sure – Gabriel suddenly gasped and a short tug at the sheet beneath them told Sam that he had apparently balled his hand into it.

Completely forgetting about the taste, Sam smiled and circled the muscle with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a deep, horny groan from the angel. Oh, this was so worth everything. The moves of his tongue became faster, quicker, and once Gabriel whinced and squirmed under his hands, Sam dared to push his tongue pointedly against the middle of the loosened muscle. Not that he could stick it in there much more than an inch or so, and not that he even wanted to, but the loud, uncontrolled moan that followed was rewarding enough for it.

Gabriel thrust his hips down into the sheets, rubbed his cock against the mattress with every time Sam licked across his entrance. And he looked gorgeous while doing so. The remaining lube was long gone, licked away, so Sam didn't have to bother with the taste any more, and just sucked at the sensitive skin under his lips, caressed it with his tongue.

As both of his hands still cupped Gabriel's buttcheeks firmly, he used them to pull them apart a bit more. Then Sam ran his tongue flat from the back of the angel's balls all the way up to Gabriel's tailbone, placed a soft kiss there, and went back down, dipping his tongue into the ring of muscle every so often. He began to set up a pace, slow at first, with gentle kisses and licks in between, until he reached a steady pattern, thrusting his tongue past the first ring again and again.

Gabriel had long since turned halfway crazy under his touches and ministrations, mumbling incoherent words under his breath, curses and pleas and horny groans altogether. Sam smiled once more when a particularly hard and firm stroke of his tongue earned him another "Aaaaaaaah, Saaaam," from his angel.

Moments later, and still panting heavily, Gabriel asked with a desperate undertone, "Please... please let me come, Sammy!"

"Why?" Sam responded cheekily before bending down once more, running his tongue lazily up and down across Gabriel's hole. The archangel flinched once more under the touch, and moaned loudly.

"Because," Gabriel breathed harder now, barely able to control himself, "I need to come so fucking much right now, I don't even- I can't, please, Sam, I won't last much longer, please let me come- It feels so fucking good-"

He trailed off, burying his face into the pillow when Sam continued to eat him out. Harder, faster this time, the tip of his tongue pressing hard against the muscle. And then the hunter quickly slipped one of his hands closer and pulled away just long enough to cover his index finger with saliva.

It took one thrust, one simple thrust with his saliva-slick finger up Gabriel's ass, curling it and hitting his prostate dead on, and Gabriel was gone. Just by the way the angel shook from head to toe with each wave of his orgasm hitting him repeatedly, Sam knew it was a damn hard climax, and a damn good one. Gabriel pushed himself down on his finger, riding out the waves of pleasure, before he went limb under Sam's hands, and the tall man quickly withdrew his fingers and cleaned them on the bedsheets.

Sam crawled up the bed and let himself fall down next to his lover, looking over to him and took in the blissful expression in Gabriel's face. The angel's eyes fluttered open slowly, and a gentle, loving shine was in them when he looked at Sam.

"That was... wow. I don't even know where to begin, Sammy. You know I'm old, and I've experienced a lot of things. This is one of those that I haven't had very often, and certainly never that amazing. Thank you," Gabriel smiled at him and even managed to raise his hand to flatten Sam' hair back down. No wonder it was a mess, Sam thought amused. The hand remained on his neck.

"My pleasure," Sam answered simply and reciprocated the smile. Gabriel looked so sweet like this, he wanted to kiss him so badly right now, but... "But uhm.. just gimme a sec to brush my teeth, okay? Then I'll kiss you."

"And then I'll make it up to you," Gabriel waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

**Okay, I admit it, the only reason I wrote this is because I wanted to write a rimming scene for quite some time. One of my favorite kinks ^^ You like?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: drunk!Sam**

**Sorry for not publishing this yesterday, but FFnet decided to be a bitch and not let me log in. So therefore, there will be two chapters today :)**

"You called, kiddo?" Gabriel asked as soon as he had teleported into the motel room. Dean was nowhere to be seen. Sam was alone, sitting hunched forward on one of the beds with his chin rested in his hands.

"Yeah... I... I- uhm, I wanted to talk to you-" Sam slurred, his voice blurry and a bit unsteady. And he smelled of booze. A lot of booze.

Gabriel chuckled and took a few steps towards the bed Sam was sitting on. Grabbing the nearest chair from the small table, the angel turned it around and straddled it. He eyed Sam carefully with both hands laying on the backrest, looking deep into the tall hunter's eyes. "You are drunk," he stated simply, an amused smile curling his lips.

Sam gave a wavy gesture, his arms lanky and not quite controlled.

"Very drunk," Gabriel added quickly and grinned.

"Mh, I drank more than... usual," Sam explained, avoiding the archangel's gaze. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Then why didn't you just talk to me? And what has this to do with the booze?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He had his suspicions, but he didn't want to assume too much.

"No, it's not like... uhm, I mean. I needed to drink _so_ I _can_ talk to you," Sam answered and finally looked up. When their eyes met, Gabriel almost flinched in his chair. The look in Sam's eyes was unusual. Kind of hopeful, and scared, and desperate.

Gabriel swallowed heavily, resisting the urge to stand up and hug him. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Sammy?" he instead asked with a warm undertone in his voice.

Instantly, the hunter broke the eye contact and buried his face in his big palm, running his fingers through his hair subsequently. "You," he answered quietly, merely more than a whisper, while looking to the floor.

"Me?"

Sam nodded and sighed deeply. Gabriel waited in silence for him to continue, that tentative smile still plastered on his lips. He just couldn't help it, but he was pretty sure what was about to come. The question was _how_ it would come.

"You're kinda... small and adorable and I really like it when you're around for a hunt or afterwards," Sam began, stumbling over his own words and tugging at his sleeves to busy his hands, "and I just feel strange when you smile at me like that," he added, and looked up to Gabriel with big puppy eyes.

Gabriel smiled back at him warmly. "Strange like how?"

"Like my stomach is spinning and kinda tingling and like I want to hug you. I mean, you drive me crazy with your constant bickering with Dean and your sometimes horrible humor and your stupid pranks, but I would... I would miss them. I would miss you," Sam slurred even more.

Gabriel had rested his cheeks in both hands in the meantime and listened to Sam's drunk rambling with an increasingly wide grin. "You would?" he asked. Maybe he enjoyed this a bit too much.

"Yes, I would, because I really really like you," Sam hiccuped a bit, and the angel noticed the stark fragrance of booze once again.

Then Gabriel sighed and got to his feet, stepping towards the drunk hunter on the bed. The archangel let himself fall down heavily beside Sam and looked up to him. Sam's gaze was warm and tender, and his arm was halfway up Gabriel's back when the smaller one reluctantly brushed it back down, placing his hand on Sam's larger one.

"Listen, Sammy, as much fun as you are when you're drunk, this is something we should discuss when you're sober," Gabriel said slowly and reached up to press two fingers against Sam's forehead, healing him to clean his blood from all the alcohol.

Sam blinked repeatedly, eyes slowly focusing on the archangel beside him. Gabriel smiled up at him. "Sammy, you're with me?"

"Yeah... yeah. Oh god...", he looked sideways, and an adorable blush crept up his cheeks, "I'm sorry, Gabe, what I just said was-"

"-the truth?" Gabriel interrupted him with a gentle smile. Carefully, he rested his hand on Sam's thigh, rubbing a soothing circle there with his thumb. "Don't worry, I'm pretty okay with it, to say the least."

"You mean you... wait. You knew!" The scales apparently fell from Sam's eyes eventually, and despite the smile spreading on his lips, he sounded shocked. "Why didn't you just... dunno... tell me, talk to me, just say yes or... do something?"

Gabriel laughed softly and tilted his head down. "Don't you think I would have scared you? This is something you needed to discover for yourself, big boy. And, in this case, admit it to yourself. Then admit it to me. So there we are."

And suddenly, there was a large palm settling under the angel's chin, tilting it upwards so he had to look at Sam. "Admit it to you? Fine," he said. "I love you, Gabe. As more than just a friend."

"I figured," Gabriel answered, giggling and still smiling.

Sam cocked his head to the side and eyed him suspiciously. "Seriously, that's all?" he asked after a few moments.

"Not really," Gabriel said quietly and wrapped his spare hand around the taller one's neck to pull him down, closing the last few inches between them to whisper in his ear – and leaning his cheek against Sam's while doing so. "I love you too, Sammy."

**Children and drunk persons always tell the thruth – or so it is said around here :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none, just a bit of schmoop (tehe, I like that word)**

**So, here goes today's chapter! A bit short, I know, but hey – it says 'drabbles' in the summary.**

No matter how late it was when Sam went to bed, Gabriel was there.

Sometimes he teleported into their room as soon as Dean was showering, sometimes he apparently had some angel- or trickster-stuff to do and snuggled into Sam's arms when he was already in bed.

Sam was pretty thankful for his company, and sometimes, it even was the only thought that brought him through a hard day – whether it was a day with a particularly exhausting or difficult hunt, or just a day of Dean being a douche to the max – that Gabriel was waiting for him. There were days when they checked in at the nearest motel, clothes still stained with blood or undefinable goo, and the adrenaline from the fight was still pumping through Sam's veins. Those were the days when Sam swooped Gabriel up into his arms, pulled him into the bathroom and fucked him against the door as soon as said door was closed and locked.

But there were the mentally exhausting days as well, where Sam was simply happy to have a warm body laying next to him, holding him tight. He felt protected with Gabriel's arms around him. Which was kinda reasonable, because obviously Gabriel was an archangel, but it felt like so much more than that to Sam. And when the angel was the one to play the big spoon for one night, it was kind of funny because of their size difference. Sam often found himself turning around in Gabriel's arms and pulling him to his chest like an oversized teddy bear. Thinking of Gabriel with the adjective "oversized" in the same train of thought was still almost funnier.

And then there were the days were Sam fell into bed after a finished hunt, totally spent, limbs bruised in every possible way, every muscle sore and hurting from head to toe. The days when he didn't even bother to shower before falling into bed. Mostly, those were the days when they didn't find a motel until the early morning hours. Or when a spirit had been particularly persistent. Those were the sweetest nights, though.

Gabriel wouldn't even try to get near him to snuggle or cuddle in any way, knowing that he might accidentally hit a bruise or wound and would wake up Sam. So he just popped in, slipped under the sheets beside him, and took his hands, kissing the knuckles and fingers carefully. Comforting his hunter as good as he could just by signalizing that he was there. Gabriel also may or may not send a little healing power of his through Sam on these occasions, so he didn't hurt too much and slept well. Of course he would have been able to heal Sam completely, but first, bruises were kinda in a hunter's MO, and second, Dean would be pissed because he didn't get that treatment.

But Sam knew Gabriel cared, and that was all he needed.

And when Sam woke up in the morning, there was a midget archangel laying beside him, head buried in his pillow, curly hair sticking in all directions and smiling at him. It was the best kind to wake up ever to be invented.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

There's a first time for everything. Or so they say.

The first time Sam looked at Gabriel, the hunter thought he was only a janitor of a school, not a supernatural being. And he certainly didn't think that the short man with the curly brunette hair was a trickster, a pagan god, an archangel, _and_ his future boyfriend. Although Sam had already noticed the mischievous sparkle in those warm, honey brown eyes from the very beginning, and it had fascinated him.

The first time the trickster actually told them that he kinda liked the brothers had been a surprise for both Sam and Dean. After that, they hadn't seen him for quite some time. Until Mystery Spot.

And the first time Sam slammed that strange man against the metallic fence, knowing exactly who he was, he was angry beyond compare. Angry because of the hundreds of times the trickster had killed his brother, fuming because of the unfairness of it all. The lesson behind it kicked in way much later.

The first time Gabriel had admitted to be an archangel, and subsequently the first time Sam actually had a name for that midget trickster who seemed to like messing around with their lives, Sam was pretty much speechless. Gabriel almost looked lost in that circle of holy fire they had left him in, after Dean gave him the great big speech of why he sucked.

The first time they had met after that, Sam had looked at Gabriel differently. The angel had changed. They had talked about a lot of things, in all seriousness, and it ended up to be their first evening out. Not their first date, but definitely the first time that Sam looked at the archangel in front of him from head to toe and actually liked what he saw. Gabriel, as crazy and full of shit as he was, was actually a funny guy, and he had a contagious laughter. And he was kind of adorable.

The first time they went out together, on an actual date – although both of them never spoke it out loud, they both knew what this was – Sam caught himself at various thoughts about how Gabriel would feel laying in his arms, how his lips would taste on his, how he would be in bed. And quickly had to remind himself that the archangel could read his mind. Sam had to admit that the date was wonderful, they had a good time, and the italian restaurant they were at served delicious food.

The first time they kissed was actually that exact evening. The wine they had helped quite a lot with loosening the tension between them. After they had walked back to the motel and Gabriel said goodnight at the door to their room, Sam had gathered all his courage and simply leaned down to press a short, firm kiss to the angel's soft lips. Then he had simply said goodnight and slipped into their room, leaving Gabriel standing at the door with a thoroughly surprised expression on his face. Sam couldn't almost get to sleep that night, he was _that_ nervous and anticipated for what was to come.

The first time Gabriel had popped into their motel room at night was after a very hard and exhausting hunt, and all Sam wanted to do was sleep. His whole body was aching, his muscles were sore, and he was tired as hell. And then there was Gabriel, wordlessly slipping under his blanket and throwing his limbs around Sam's taller body like an octopus. Sam had rested their foreheads together tentatively, and couldn't help but smile widely. The fluttery feeling in his chest was driving him nuts, but it was the good kind of nuts. He was happy. In fact, he was happier than he had been in a long time.

The first time they had made out was after their second date, which was basically a romantic tour around the world, enabled by and thanks to angel teleportation. When Gabriel had said they would finally visit the most wonderful place on earth, Sam hadn't expected to find them sitting on the back seat of the Impala. But Gabriel was right. This _was_ the most wonderful place on earth. This car was practically his life, his home. He had been so overwhelmed by all the feelings crashing down on him that all he could do was cup Gabriel's face in his hands and kiss him lovingly. It had ended in a pretty hot make-out session on the back seat, the angel sitting in Sam's lap, chest pressed flush against his, and kissing him fervently with a lot of tongue. It was the best date Sam had ever had.

The first time they had sex was... awkward. Sam had come to terms with the fact that he obviously was attracted to guys as well. Or maybe he was just gay for Gabriel, but who cared. It was okay. But sex was a totally different point, and Sam couldn't deny that he had been more nervous of his first time with Gabriel than he had been before his real first time. Everything was new. The fact that another cock was involved there was enough to make him feel unsure of it all. In the end, Gabriel had taken over control most of the time, pushy bottom that he was, and it was absolutely perfect.

The first time Dean had caught them kissing, he froze in shock while Castiel stepped into the room to stand beside him. After stuttering a few incoherent questions and insults, he had asked what they thought they were doing here.

Despite the fact that it was a rhetorical question, Gabriel answered. "Kissing, Dean-o. You should try it sometimes." And with that, a snap of his fingers and an accompanying smirk on his lips, Gabriel had pushed Dean and Cas against each other. A minor curse was set on them, as Sam discovered a bit later. They would only be able to get their hands off each other's shoulders or respectively waist once they kissed. And that started another row of 'first times'.

**So, we are at chapter 26 by now, and I think it won't be much more than 30. 30 is a good count, I think. In that case I posted one chapter a day for a month (with the exception of Christmas). The last chapter will be special, of course. Just so you know.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

"What're ya watching, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, flopping down onto the bed beside Sam.

After he had overcome the first shock of an archangel practically fluttering into his lap, Sam took a deep breath and grinned. "Casa Erotica, what else."

"That's not Casa Erotica, that's 'Die Hard'," Gabriel retorted dryly.

"Of course it's not Casa Erotica," Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. And there he had been thinking he could spend a quiet night at the motel, sitting on his bed in his pajamas and watching TV. But he certainly didn't mind the company.

"Where's Dean-o?" Gabriel asked after a quick check of the room.

"Out, drinking, probably screwing a chick on the backseat of the Impala," Sam grunted.

"So he's still in denial?" the archangel waggled his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Yeah, pretty much. But Cas doesn't do much about it either."

"Of course not," Gabriel sighed.

They stared for a minute into the TV, neither of them saying a word, until the archangel chuckled. "Well, then, if you don't mind... pajama party it is."

And with a snap, he had turned his outfit from his regular button-up and jacket into a plain white t-shirt and boxers, similar to Sam's, and rested his back against the headboard. He was sitting close to Sam - naturally, because it was just a single bed, but Sam didn't exactly mind.

"May I?" Gabriel then asked, lifting the blanket with his hand.

Sam nodded at the questioning look he got. After slipping his feet under the duvet and getting comfortable, Gabriel snapped two beers to existence and handed one to the hunter.

"Thanks, I was just too lazy to get up and get some from the fridge anyway," Sam grinned.

Wordlessly, they clinked the bottles and continued to watch the film.

"Question, Sam-squatch: since when do you like action flicks?"

Sam shrugged. "It's 'Die Hard', and that always gets a pass. Besides, I can endure one from time to time."

Another few minutes passed in pleasant silence while the two men drank their beer and watched.

"How was your last hunt?" Gabriel asked casually in the middle of a shoot-out.

"Just a regular salt'n'burn, nothing special. Had it done in pretty much two days," Sam answered quickly, but yawned immediately after.

"You look tired, kiddo," the angel stated, and Sam couldn't deny to notice the worried undertone.

"Yeah, no kidding. You dig up graves all night and drive all day and put up with Dean throughout and then we'll see if you're not tired," Sam smiled down at the smaller one beside him.

Gabriel looked up at him with a warm sparkle in his eyes, and that made something was clench in his chest. The casual familiarity in the archangel's behavior, the fact that he had long since stopped being an annoying little shit and become someone who Sam really liked to spend time with.

Something was exploding on TV, but none of the two men even so much as glanced at it.

Instead, Sam raised his hand and ruffled it affectionately through the angel's hair in a lame attempt to tell him that he was glad. Glad that Gabriel was sitting here and keeping him company. When the awkward silence between them spread too much, they both took a nervous swig of beer simultaneously, and Sam chuckled lightheaded.

Then they went back to watch the film.

Sam had no idea if Gabriel had been reading his mind or if he did it just cause - which would also be pretty typical for the archangel - but after a few moments, he scooted over and leaned into Sam's personal space. Gabriel rested his head at the hunter's shoulder with a contented sigh, and Sam couldn't help but notice how perfectly he fit to his side once he had curled his arm around the angel's shoulders.

And if they didn't see the actual end of the movie, it may or may not have been because they had fallen asleep – Gabriel's head on Sam's shoulder, and Sam's head on Gabriel's, and both with a smile on their lips.

**There, have some fluff :3**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Rated: M, so very M**

**Warnings: sex**

After years of experience, Sam Winchester knew the kind of sex he preferred.

He liked it hot, and rough, and most of all, he liked being in control. Sam was the one to push his partner against a wall or fuck them into the mattress. He liked having passionate sex and he liked to be possessive, reminding his partner with a good old lovebite whom he had belonged to the previous night.

Ruby had shared his preferences in that matter, and she had let him do a lot of things to her. And good god, had he loved it. Still, she was gone for good now, which started a dry period for Sam. He had better things to do than worry about sex.

So when he had first ended up in bed with Gabriel, it was weird. It had been a while for Sam, and after they had almost wrecked the dresser Sam had Gabriel sat onto, every move was a hurried frenzy and Sam's vision had blurred with lust and desire, completely focused on the angel in his arms. Their hips had rolled against each others needily, and after Sam had wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them simultaneously, it was over after just a few hard thrusts into his hand.

Sam had only realized he just had sex with another _man_ when they fell exhausted down onto his bed afterwards.

They agreed on being fuck buddies after that, because sex between them simply worked. Sam had to admit that having an archangel on booty call had its perks, and he also had to admit – reluctantly, that was – that he became increasingly attached to Gabriel.

Maybe it was the way the angel was able to wrap his body around Sam's, levitating it with a bit of his grace so Sam hadn't got to lift him with his own strength only. Thus, their epic, wall-slamming sex was invented, frowned upon and mocked several times by Dean, who had the pleasure to hear everything through a particularly thin wall one night. Just the thought of that evening made Sam's toes curl. It had been a _good_ evening, to say the least.

But maybe it was Gabriel's perfect small body that fascinated the hunter. For example, he loved to entangle his fingers in the angel's hair when he blew him, pushing Gabriel down onto his erection by his hair. He loved looking down his muscular, but slender backside when Gabriel was on his hands and knees before him, legs spread and writhing with pleasure. Sam would run his hand down the delicate curve of the angel's spine, down to his perky little ass to pinch or slap it – which Gabriel loved.

Maybe Sam just liked hearing those sweet moans and groans Gabriel tended to let slip from his lips during sex. Appreciative hums that had him work his hips the same way, to hit that same spot within the smaller one's body again and again, and soft whines when he begged Sam to just let him come.

Sam assumed that something was different from the day that Gabriel actually managed to take control, pushy bottom and powerful archangel that he was. He had tackled Sam onto the bed and straddled his hips, and subsequently rode him until Sam lost it. Lost every sense of coherency and self-control, all he could remember was moaning Gabriel's name out loud, again and again, while he thrust his hips upwards helplessly, again and again. When he had finally climaxed that night, it had been one of the best orgasms he'd ever had.

Sam knew for a fact that something _was_ different when Gabriel popped in tonight.

From the moment he saw his midget archangel, Sam felt a warm, fluttery feeling spreading in the pit of his stomach. A feeling so strange and so long-forgotten that Sam thought he'd never feel it again. And yet, there he was, and the first thing the hunter could do was hug his angel and kiss him deeply.

"What's with you tonight?" Gabriel had asked suspiciously, but with a happy smirk on his lips.

"Nothing, just happy to see you," Sam answered honestly.

The archangel quickly groped him through the fabric of his jeans, making him groan with surprise and obvious lust, and answered grinning: "I bet."

So they had ended up in bed once again, but this... everything... was different. Sam found himself for the first time in a long, long time sitting on the bed, nervous beyond compare, and it was just because they had agreed to take a shot at the missionary position. Which Sam liked, per definition, as he was the one in control there, but...

Everything was different.

And Sam decided to roll with it.

He hadn't had those feelings ever since Jess. The feeling, the urge not to _fuck_ someone, but to actually make love to someone. And so he did. Sam took his time with the foreplay, teased Gabriel until he begged and squirmed underneath his hands, and when he finally slipped his cock into the angel's tight entrance after a lot of preparation... it was mind-blowing, for both of them. Sam had forgotten completely how wonderful and intense slow, loving sex could be. And damn, he enjoyed it. Enjoyed to bury himself deep into Gabriel, pulling out slow after a short moment, letting the angel feel every single inch that moved in and out of him. Sam thrust and canted his hips gently, his arms wrapped firmly around Gabriel's shoulders to hold him as close as possible. The friction of their bare skin against each other's sent sparks through his veins, and oh so much pleasure.

Sam buried his head in the crook of Gabriel's neck, kissing his way down to the smaller man's collar bone slowly, nipping and licking at the sensitive skin there. And Gabriel was fucking fantastic like this – met his each and every thrust, moaned sweet nothings into his ear, and kissing him deeply most of the time. When he tripped over the edge and came, Gabriel's face was torn in absolute bliss, mouth gaping and eyes pressed shut, and the delicate, loud groan that was nothing but simply Sam's name made something in the hunter stir with affection. Gabriel was gorgeous like this. And because of that, Sam couldn't withhold much longer and with only a few more firm thrusts climaxed hard within his angel's body.

After they parted and lay beside each other on the bed, panting hard and calming down slowly from their respective orgasm, Gabriel turned his head to look deep into Sam's eyes.

"Where's my Sam and what did you do to him?" he asked, a smug smile on his lips.

"He's right here. And it was you who did something to him," Sam smiled back and kissed him.

Gabriel's eyes snapped wide open in surprise. It was their first kiss that was not exchanged during sex or as part of the foreplay, and it was the first that was also very, very different. Not needy and wanton and demanding, but a slow and loving one, speaking volumes of how much Sam really liked Gabriel.

"Well, I have to admit, I like that side of you, Sammy," the archangel responded, stealing another short peck from Sam's lips.

Sam smiled happily at him and pulled him tight into his arms. "You wanna go out sometime?" he asked, and thought it was stupid to sound so nervous and insecure in front of someone you have had sex with plenty of times, who had seen the most intimate part of you. He felt like a teenager all over again.

"Definitely, kiddo," Gabriel answered, smiling tenderly.

Next thing he knew, the archangel found himself pushed into the mattress and kissed senseless.

**So... your opinion on this? :3**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: spoilers for pretty much all 6 seasons**

**Consider this chapter set in mid-season 6, right after Sam gets his soul back. I take everything that is canon up to this point.**

Sam hadn't been able to fall asleep, and he subsequently had wandered out into Bobby's scrapyard to get some air. He felt restless.

Quietly, the younger Winchester sat down on the hood of a crashed BMW which seemed solid enough to handle his weight. It was freezing that night, and Sam's plain denim didn't hold him quite warm against the cold metal of the car, but he didn't care. Sam was lost in thought.

He had been pondering ever since he had regained his soul. Now that he hadn't the apocalypse looming over him and Lucifer sitting on his shoulder, there was finally _time_ for some thinking. And involuntarily or not, his thoughts returned back to Gabriel over and over. Gabriel, who had died for them that night in the hotel, by Lucifer's hand, but back then, Sam had pushed it to the back of his mind.

The fact that they had made and lost a friend within one day kicked in later, way later. He didn't have time to mourn his loss back then, but now... Gabriel, despite all his flaws, would've made a perfect member of Team Free Will. Not to mention Cas could need his help up there right now, with the civil war going on in heaven and Raphael and everything.

Sam sighed deeply and leaned back against the windshield.

Gabriel had crossed their way a few times – first, as the trickster, years and years ago, and only lately as his real self.

And there was this one sentence, one of the last he had heard from the small archangel, that just wouldn't leave his mind. "It's always wrong place, worse time with you two muttonheads," Gabriel had said that night at the hotel. A small smile made its way onto Sam's lips at that memory.

Sam couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Gabriel actually had managed to stop by at the _right_ time and place. He wondered if they would have become friends, because... in retrospect, TV land showed just what a sense of humor Gabriel had, and Sam had to admit that if it hadn't happened to Dean and him, he would have found it funny. Mystery Spot had been a whole other kind of trick, but Sam had learned his lesson.

Gabriel had done a lot for them, and he never really had the opportunity to thank him.

Lost in thought, the hunter looked at the empty space beside him. Sam had no idea what he would tell Gabriel if he had the opportunity to, and he pondered, worrying his lip.

And then Sam heard distinctive footsteps on the gravel path, and turned around alarmed, glancing at the aisle. For fuck's sake, he didn't even take his gun out here. Just his butterfly knife, which was quickly taken out of his pocket and snapped open. He balanced the familiar weight in his hand before taking a deep breath and turning around, looking down the path.

A small man stood there, had stopped in his steps, and his figure seemed strangely familiar. However, Sam couldn't see his face in the twilight. And although just by the shape of his body it couldn't be Bobby or Dean – and there was no one else in the house right now – nor even Cas, the hunter sensed no danger from the strange man.

Sam lowered his hand with the knife, still ready to protect himself but his gesture much less defensive. Only then the stranger took a few steps towards him, and the way he walked, the way his hips swung from side to side, sauntering towards Sam -

No, it couldn't be.

With his eyes wide open in surprise, Sam watched silently until the man stood only a few feet away from him. Light brunette hair, honey brown eyes, that mischievous curve of lips, the short but well-trained body, wearing jeans and a button up and a simple green jacket -

"G-Gabe..." Sam stuttered.

"You can close your mouth, kiddo. And yes, before you ask, it's really me," Gabriel answered happily, cocking his head to the side.

"How... how are you back?"

"Pff, please. Let an archangel have his secrets, will you? Beside, why don't you hand me that flask of holy water in your pocket?" Gabriel smiled.

Wordlessly, Sam fumbled around in his jacket for the flask, splashing some holy water across Gabriel's face. The angel gasped for air. "Well, that wasn't exactly what I meant with 'hand me that flask', but okay."

Sam quickly reached out for the angel's hand and cut the skin with his silver knife. No spluttering. Just Gabriel. Completely speechless, the hunter watched as the skin healed within seconds, but he didn't let go of Gabriel's hand – and Gabriel didn't withdraw his hand.

"So, you called, Sammy?" Gabriel said deliberately slowly, lowering his head to shoot a questioning look at Sam.

The taller one tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but failed. "I did?"

"Yeah, you wanted to talk to me, I think."

"I don't know what I would- I mean... I'm sorry, Gabriel, I'm just a bit confused about all this-" and, to be fairly honest, Sam was so incredibly flustered and nervous that he didn't get a single coherent sentence out. He was also incredibly happy, but he just couldn't say that out loud.

"Well, then I'll just come back later when you got yourself together and we'll talk, okay?" Gabriel winked, and motioned to step away from the hunter.

But Sam had good reflexes, trained after years of hunting, and he quickly gripped Gabriel's hand firmly. "No, no, please... please stay. Stay here with me," he managed, but was well aware of the deeper meaning in these words pretty. He hadn't chosen them coincidentally.

Gabriel tilted his head once again, apparently getting it as well. "Why would I?" he asked playfully.

Sam chuckled, slowly but steadily feeling like he re-entered his comfort zone. "Dunno, but last time I checked, you kinda were on our side, on the Winchester way of life. So why not stay with us?" he smiled gently at the angel in front of him.

Their hands were still entangled.

Gabriel didn't answer, just looked to the floor.

"Gabe, you died for us that night-"

"Yeah, it wasn't like I've been planning on that," the archangel deadpanned.

"Obviously. But we haven't even had the chance to thank you. So I'll just go ahead: Thanks for saving our lives," and with that, Sam pulled Gabriel close by his hand, and wrapped his spare arm around the smaller one's shoulders, squeezing him tight before letting go reluctantly.

Their hands still lay in each other's, and Gabriel didn't step back from where he stood, merely inches away from Sam.

"Sammy, I don't know if I can..." he said, still avoiding the hunter's eyes. He sounded way too sincere for his usual self. Something was apparently bothering him, Sam could tell.

"If you can what? You're a freaking _archangel_ of the lord, you can do a _lot_ of things. And you would fit perfectly into our team, I'm sure. Besides... it's finally the right time _and_ right place," Sam answered insistently, "Gabriel, you've done a lot for us, and I want to use the second chance we've been given. I want to get to know you. I want us to be friends-"

Gabriel quickly interrupted him. "That's the point, Sam. I don't know if I can be friends with you."

Sam frowned at the confusing statement before shooting a questioning look at the angel. "Why?" he asked, and if his voice sounded a bit too panicked, then he deliberately ignored it.

Gabriel finally looked up and his facial features went soft at the puppy eyes Sam gave him. Sam saw longing there, and something warm and fuzzy spread in his chest. It was the look of someone who felt lost and alone, and it made Sam want to hug him again. When he felt a soft squeeze to his hand by Gabriel's, he looked shortly down at their entangled hands resting on his thigh. Sam let his thumb run across the back of Gabriel's hand, brushing the sensitive skin lightly, and from the corner of his eyes he saw a tender smile tugging at the edges of the angel's lips.

Then he slowly began to speak, and Sam looked up to meet the warm, honey-brown eyes sparkling with something that Sam was too afraid to name. "Sammy, I can't be your friend. It's too much, you know, between us. Don't you see that? Don't you feel it, too? Right now?" The short angel rested his spare hand on Sam's other thigh. The palm was grasped quickly in Sam's hand, and only then Sam realized that they stood in a scrapyard in the middle of the night, holding hands like a teenage couple in high school.

Like a teenage _couple_ in high school.

That was where perception hit him, and hard. He chuckled softly and tightened his grip around Gabriel's hands. The archangel still smiled at him, gentle affection in his eyes and the touch of his hands tender. Sam couldn't even look away from his eyes, he found himself completely mesmerized by their glance.

"So, more than friends, huh?" Sam laughed, but the wave of happiness that swashed over him made his chest clench and his breath hitch.

"More than friends or nothing," Gabriel coughed, and Sam couldn't remember seeing him that flustered before.

Sam smiled gently at him before he eased his hands out of the angel's grip and patted the empty space beside him on the hood of the BMW. Gabriel understood immediately and hopped onto the car. They both lay down, upper bodies rested against the windshield, and looked up at the stars.

"Well, this is uncomfortable," Gabriel stated dryly after a few moments and snapped his fingers.

After another blink, Sam found himself laying on a warm, fluffy blanket, a few cushions under his back, and the coldness of the metal under his jeans gone. He chuckled gladly, and suddenly remembered why he had missed the angel. Another wave of affection hit him, and he quickly wrapped his arm around Gabriel's shoulder to pull him close. The situation was ridiculous. All of this was. Sam found himself biting his lip just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Gabriel turned around to snuggle against Sam's side. A contented sigh escaped the smaller man's lips as he rested his hand on Sam's chest, splayed out flatly against the trained muscles beneath the hunter's shirt. The touch was new and exciting, and it stirred up so many feelings in Sam that he just couldn't stand the tension between them any more.

Sam turned his head to the side and closed the gap, those last few inches, between their lips, kissing Gabriel gently and lovingly. This, _everything_ was not only ridiculous but also simply perfect.

**Phew, that was a long one. Another attempt to write a good comeback for Gabe :) I would have loved to see him in yesterday's episode, that would have been great – well, a fangirl can dream, right?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: none**

**Uhm, so yeah... this should have been the last chapter. But as I'm way too busy at the moment (I have to beta a paper for a friend of mine, and her writing is just horrible and the topic is boring and the document is 12 fucking pages long! *sighs*) so I can't finish the last chapter today, as it will definitely be a longer one. So, here's a little bonus chapter instead :)**

"Gabe!" Sam roared towards the ceiling. "Get your ass down here!"

Dean stood speechlessly in Bobby's living room, completely puzzled and still staring at the tiny figure flying in mid-air in front of him. If it didn't fly and therefore obviously was a living creature, it could have easily been mistaken for a doll – about a foot tall (or short, for that matter), with stubby black hair, an oversized head, clad in a tan trench coat and it had two tiny black wings attached to its back.

It was Cas.

He looked like one of those ridiculously cute anime characters, and Sam silently decided to call him 'Chibi-Cas' for as long as he was in this shape. All of this bore Gabriel's hallmarks all over it, hell, it couldn't be any more obvious. First, the little pranks, like Cas finding condoms in his pocket, and lollipops sticking in Gabriel's hair, and now... well. Chibi-Cas. And Chibi-Cas couldn't talk, so he just gestured helplessly before dropping his head in defeat and silently sitting down on Dean's shoulder.

Which was, Sam had to admit, unbelievably adorable.

Then he remembered what he had intended to do. "Gabe! Down! Now! I called!"

A quiet fluttering sound of wings announced the archangel's entry. "Easy, easy, gigantor, I'm right here. What's up?" he asked, strolling from the kitchen into the living room.

"Oh, don't you play the innocent here. You know exactly what's up. So tell us how we get Cas back to his usual size," Sam scowled at the smaller angel.

Gabriel raised both eyebrows and leaned sideways to take a look at a tiny angel sitting on Dean's shoulder with his elbows rested on his knees.

"Oh c'mon, isn't he sweet like this?" the archangel grinned at the view.

Sam just gave him his best bitchface and Dean's expression all but screamed 'Are you fucking kidding me?'. When Sam looked at his older brother, he noticed that Cas suddenly jumped from Dean's shoulder and flew over to Gabriel. Now that he saw him that close, the angry frown in Cas' face was unmistakable. And before the archangel could protest, Chibi-Cas had pressed two fingers to his forehead.

The next moment, Sam saw a small, doll-like Gabriel hovering in front of him. He was in the same shape as Cas, complete with the oversized head and tiny wings on his back – in his case, white ones. When Castiel threw his head back and flew off, back to Dean, obviously pleased with his work, Sam couldn't fight the laughter bubbling up in his chest. He laughed out loud at Gabriel's dumbstruck expression, which turned to a glare in Cas' direction first, followed by a pout towards the younger Winchester.

Even Dean was laughing now, while he approvingly patted Cas' back with his fingers. "That was a good idea, Cas. At least he shuts up now," the hunter grinned.

"Yeah, but-" Sam started, scratching the back of his neck before extending a hand so Gabriel could sit down on his palm, "they are small now and they can't talk, but they still have their grace and their powers. They can't change themselves back – I think Cas obviously tried already – so if they could change each other into this, they surely can change each other back."

A short look at Chibi-Gabe in his hand earned Sam a reassuring nod.

Dean nodded as well, but more to himself, a small smirk still playing around his lips. "I guess we just have to _make_ them change each other back to normal, then."

"But how?" Sam pondered loudly, shooting a short glance at Gabriel, then at Castiel. Chibi-Cas simply pointed at the shrunken archangel in Sam's hand, then onto himself and gestured up and down.

"Ah," Dean seemed to get it immediately. "It's simple. Cas will turn him back to normal once Gabriel takes the first spell back." Castiel nodded approvingly on his shoulder, and Dean smiled gently down at him.

"So the question is, how do I get you to turn Cas back," Sam said, eyes focusing back on Chibi-Gabe. The archangel sat cross-legged on his hand and had folded his arms in front of his chest. The pout was still plastered on his lips, and Sam... Sam forgot to think for a moment. Chibi-Gabe was so utterly and completely adorable, he would have cuddled him to death right now if it were possible.

The archangel's eyes met his, understanding the question that Sam had asked and pointed at Castiel and Dean before parting his hands and moving them flat against each other, all the while making kissing movements and noises with his tiny lips.

"You want them to kiss?" Sam asked surprised and couldn't help but grin. Gabriel nodded vigorously. "He wants you to kiss," the younger Winchester repeated to Dean and Cas, still grinning. That idea was just too funny.

The two looked at each other for a moment – Dean speechless, for once – until Cas jumped from his shoulder and floated in front of his face. What followed was the sweetest and cutest moment Sam had ever seen – Chibi-Cas rested both of his small hands on either side of Dean's lips and leaned forward to kiss him, Dean reciprocating the gesture instinctively.

Sam chuckled lightly and turned back to Gabe, who watched the scene with a wide smirk on his little face. After Cas and Dean pulled apart, both with a smile on their lips, Sam noticed a barely audible snap. Realizing that it had been Gabriel snapping his fingers, he turned back to his brother and Castiel – who was finally back to his usual size and staring at Dean.

"Okay, Cas, your turn," Dean said quietly, breaking another one of their obvious eyesexing moments with a wave in Gabriel's direction.

The archangel jumped up to his feet and into the air from Sam's hand, flying over to Castiel. But the dark-haired angel didn't even look at him, his eyes were thoroughly focused on Sam. "Don't you prefer his current shape to his usual one?" he asked the taller hunter with a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. "I just want to put into consideration that he doesn't talk in this form. I can let him stay like this for about 24 hours, if you want?"

Sam laughed lightly, mostly because of a fuming tiny archangel turning around and shooting daggers at him with his eyes. "No, it's okay. Just change him back, as long as he promises to stop the pranks."

A silent huff escaped Chibi-Gabe's lips, and he sighed quietly in defeat. Then he floated back to Castiel and nodded in earnest. The other angel accepted the apology by reciprocating the nod and poking the small archangel with his finger, thus turning him back to his usual size.

"Okay, no more prank wars," Gabriel mumbled into his non-existent beard.

"I agree," Castiel nodded before returning to Dean and leaving the room with him in silence. They surely had a lot to talk about.

"You know, Gabe," Sam mused, and he couldn't suppress the wide grin as he spoke, "you were really cute as Chibi-Gabe."

"Chibi-.. _what_?" Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at the younger Winchester. "And wait... _cute_? I'm a freakin' archangel, I'm not _cute_!"

And he pouted. Damnit, he _pouted_. And for christ's sake, what were Sam's feelings doing?

Sam just couldn't help himself, so he closed the gap between them and kissed the pout from the angel's lips. "Yes, you are. Even more so when you're in your regular size _and_ pouting."

"So it's like when you give me your best puppy eyes?" Gabriel retorted, now also smiling happily.

Sam cocked his head to the side and pretended to think about it while placing his hands on the archangel's hips, pulling him closer. When he knew that Gabriel was watching him, Sam looked back at him and gave him the aforementioned best puppy eyes.

Gabriel laughed before he simply wrapped his hands around Sam's neck and pushed him into another kiss.

… **I should really stop pretending to write drabbles. They always turn out longer than I want them to be.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**As this is the last chapter, it will be a bit longer (Haha, total understatement), and written from a prompt I got in one of your wonderful reviews :) I am so, so very sorry for the long wait, but I wrote another Sabriel-fic in the meantime, for Dean's Birthday Challenge over at LJ. I'll post it as soon as possible :)**

**So the prompt was "A smutty fic where Sam and Gabriel discover fanfiction together". There you go, and you have been warned.**

"Do you know that the fangirls of the Supernatural book series have gone _completely_ crazy ever since Chuck released the new volumes? The ones with the angels?" Sam looked up from his laptop monitor to Gabriel, who sat across from him.

"Sammy... might explain to me first what 'fanfiction' is?" the archangel quirked an eyebrow at him, chewing idly on a candy bar.

"Stories that are written by fans, using characters of their chosen source material, which – in this case – is the Supernatural books. And with stories, I mean slash fiction. Which practically is porn. Between the protagonists. Which, as you know, are mostly male in our case – do I need to say more?"

"Oh, no, I'm not that dense. But what did you mean with 'the fangirls have gone crazy'? Isn't taking two fictional protagonists and let them have gay sex in your story crazy enough?" Gabriel screwed up his face, but seemed to be way cool enough with that matter. Or at least he didn't have a gay freak-out.

"Well, see," Sam coughed. "before - it was only Dean and me-"

Gabriel raised his finger, interrupting the hunter. "Wait... Dean and you as in... Dean and you?" Gabriel's eyes went wide. "In, like – together? And there's _porn_ of it? They do know you're brothers?"

"Yeah, doesn't seem to matter. They even have a name for it. 'Wincest.'" Sam chuckled. The dialogue reminded him an awful lot of the one he once had with Dean about this exact same topic.

The archangel began to laugh loudly. "Oh that is... just awesome." That was not how Dean had reacted, though.

Sam gave him his best bitchface and waited until perception kicked in.

Suddenly, Gabriel's smile faded and his eyes went clouded as he pondered. "Wait, you said the slash fiction increased since the angels appeared... which means we are paired with..."

Sam slowly nodded. "Go on," he grinned self-confident.

Gabriel was quiet for a while.

"Okay, I give up. I don't know who gets paired with whom," Gabriel shrugged in defeat a minute later. "Enlighten me, kiddo."

"Hm, let's just say... for whom else but me has Dean a _very_ soft spot for?" the hunter smiled over the edge of his monitor, quirking his eyebrow suggestively.

"Castiel..." the archangel answered instantly, and grinned once their eyes met again. "So - Castiel/Dean... Ca... Casean?"

Sam couldn't suppress the bubbling laughter rising up in his chest. "Actually, it's 'Destiel'."

"Doesn't sound like any real angel name," Gabriel snorted.

"Oh, so what do you think about 'Sabriel', then, Gabe?" Sam smirked mischievously.

A trademark angel head-tilt accompanied Gabriel's confused question. "Sabriel... as in... Sam and Gabriel?"

"Exactly that," the hunter answered.

"Please tell me you're joking, Sammy," Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. However, a smirk slowly but steadily made its way onto his lips.

"Nope, dead serious."

"So there's _gay_ porn written of _us_ on the internet?" The archangel gestured back and forth between them before he snapped his fingers and another laptop appeared in front of him. "I have to read this. I suppose you've got a link for me, Sammy?"

"Actually... yes, I have. Look, there," Sam smirked, showing his screen to Gabriel so the angel could read the website.

Now, an hour later, the two of them are buried under loads of fanfiction stories and laughing their asses off. Gabriel throws his head back and laughs merrily once again. "Hey, Sammy, this one says you like sucking my cock!" he nudges the hunter suggestively with his elbow.

Sam raises an eyebrow and retorts dryly, "Well, as I never sucked cock before, I can't really ditch it, now can I."

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of the 'don't ditch it 'til you tried it'-type of guys," the angel snickers.

Sam shrugs and smirks back. "I've got a better one anyway. I make you come by _grooming_ your _wings_ in this story."

Gabriel just coughs uncomfortably and doesn't answer.

"What, don't tell me that your wings are actually _that_ sensitive?" Sam giggles as their eyes meet once again, but he stops quickly when he notices that the angel is serious about this.

"Well, not _that_ sensitive but if they get touched in the right places, it does make me kinda horny," Gabriel looks back onto the screen while he explains, avoiding Sam's gaze.

The hunter just raises an eyebrow. "So, it's like when you bite my neck," he states and huffs lightly when he earns a confused look from Gabriel for that.

"Says who?"

"This story, and me," Sam grins back. "The girl's good."

They read for a little while until Sam takes a swig of his water and almost spits it out the next second.

"What is it?" Gabriel asks excited and all but bounces around the table in glee. Maybe he enjoys this a bit too much.

"I just found a story where you rescue me from a tentacle rape monster. Seriously, who thinks of something like _that_?" Sam coughs. Gabriel pats his back lightly to shrug the cough attack off.

"Has it had the chance to... do its thing before I rescue you?" Mischief almost drips from Gabriel's words as he speaks.

"Well... yeah."

"And you liked it?"

"What do you mean? No, of course I didn't like reading about it, but in the story, I kinda liked it... oh Jesus," Sam moans in despair.

"What now?" Gabriel asks, smirking even wider now.

"Now I'm poisoned and therefore horny and you have to help me by screwing me with your big almighty archangel dick," Sam states and all but slams his head into the keyboard.

The angel across from him bursts into laughter. "You might... oh god... you might wanna rephrase that, Sammy," he manages, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Uhm... yes, I meant in the story. _Obviously_," Sam adds quickly, embarrassed beyond compare. He shifts a bit on his chair, ignoring the bulge in his pants. Yeah, even if the story has been pretty scary, it has also been very good in its descriptions.

Gabriel still chuckles and reads on, until his jaw drops after a few minutes.

"Found something?" the hunter asks over the table, already laughing because of the expression on the archangel's face.

"Well... yeah. I never knew that you're such a good kisser that you can make me come just with... well, kissing that is, but this... yeah. It's actually kinda hot."

"So... you don't believe it? Do I have to prove it?" Sam asks jokingly with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrow. Oh, he could _so_ play this game, too.

"Let me get back to you later, honey," Gabriel smiles smugly and winks.

The banter between them is easy and light, and Sam enjoys it. He has learned more about Gabriel in the last hour by reading fanfiction than he could ever imagine, although it was mostly intimate details. Still, talking about sex that openly with Gabriel was funny. And entertaining.

And hot, to say the least.

"Hey, listen to this," Gabriel clears his throat and reads theatrically out loud, "'Sam never knew that he would enjoy feeling Gabriel's cock buried so deep within his body, filling him-'"

"Wait, why do you only read stories where I bottom?" Sam accuses, interrupting the angel when he notices the pattern.

"It's kinda interesting, you know, with you always being the big, tall, strong hunter and in the end bending over and taking it up the ass from an angel who's a foot shorter than you," Gabriel answers honestly and grins back.

"Touché, Gabe. But, I've found this one... where it says that you're a pushy bottom who likes to ride me 'til the sun rises and I cry out your name blissfully while coming hard and deep into you," Sam smirks widely.

"Huh. Not bad either," the angel cocks his head in acknowledgement. "But are we really discussing now who would top and who would bottom if we had sex?"

Sam looks up, a bit dumbstruck. "Apparently, yes. But not that it's really a question, I mean, you would _so_ bottom," he states dryly.

Gabriel grins at him. "Yeah, I probably would. Which doesn't mean that I wouldn't want to try it the other way around either."

Sam shoots him another look over the edge of his laptop, and their eyes lock. It's a weird moment of thick, heavy tension building up between them, and Sam finds himself holding his breath for a second. Gabriel's eyes are shining with something else than their usual mischief and the hunter can't deny that he's intrigued. The honey brown orbs resume trailing down his body, from his neck over his chest to his hips and crotch, and he doesn't even bother to hide where he's looking at. This goes as far as the angel leaning back in his chair to get a better look at Sam's ass. And he looks directly back into Sam's eyes as soon as he is done with roaming over his body and checking him out.

The smug sparkle in his eyes makes Sam quiver. Damnit, he hasn't even been touched yet, and still... god, his jeans are killing him. Note to self: wear wider jeans when Gabriel is around, Sam sighs silently to himself. The sudden urge to simply touch himself, to just rub a bit over the bulge in his pants to relieve some of the tension hits him with unexpected force. Still, he isn't able to look away from the archangel's gentle, but meaningful smile. Oh, that bastard has just read his mind, he'd bet-

"Yes, I did," Gabriel admits, leaving Sam sitting there gaping at him - literally.

"What did you see, then?" Sam swallows heavily.

"Enough. Soo... why don't you just do it, Sammy?"

Sam coughs uncomfortably. "No, I mean, I can't-"

"Of course you can. Please, go ahead," the angel says softly, adding with a much more rough undertone in his seductive voice, "let me see it."

The look of undisguised desire in his eyes convinces Sam enough that he's serious about this. And by god or whomever- that look made his cock strain against his zipper even more.

Plus, hearing that bedroom voice of Gabriel does things to Sam he isn't capable of describing - the urge to touch himself from before seem almost harmless against what happens now. Sam sits there, wanting and needing a hand in his crotch right the fuck now, but the thing is... he is also completely aware that it's not his own touch but Gabriel's that he's craving. The touch of those tiny – at least compared to his own – hands, rubbing over his chest and down to his abs, caressing his sides and running around to cup his ass-

That's the point where Sam decides that Gabriel has heard enough of his dirty secrets over the past hour and a half, so he doesn't care about how much more he might actually see. Sam's eyes are glued to the archangel's, though, when he reaches down and shortly gropes himself through the thick fabric of his jeans. Sam isn't able to suppress the hot groan escaping his lips at this. God, that has been necessary, even if it didn't ease the tension that much. He tries to stay calm during all of this, make it as less embarrassing as it could probably be, but the hunter just can't help the delightful sigh that leaves his throat. And Gabriel just grins at that, very pleased with himself.

Then Sam realizes a wholly different thing. The fabric of his jeans grazes his sensitive skin notably, there is... nothing in between. No extra layer of underwear, although he definitely had put a pair of boxers on this morning. Gabriel's smirk goes just a bit wider and darker, and Sam knows exactly whom he has to thank for the lack of underwear.

"I don't think we've encountered a story that includes my particular preference for not wearing any underwear?"

"Nope, don't think so, but... honestly, I don't really mind," Sam answers and watches carefully to not miss the shudder rolling through Gabriel's frame at these words. The angel sighs quietly and leans his head back against the chair, his hands folded on top of the table. He's getting right where Sam wants him to be.

The urge to reach out and touch Gabriel hits Sam by surprise, and hard. The hunter wants to trace Gabriel's naked body with his eyes and hands – in that order – discovering all the sweets spots that drive the angel nuts. Find that particular part of his wings that makes him horny when being touched – just like in that story. He doesn't know what the stories did to him, but they obviously managed to attract him to Gabriel.

Not that he ever thought about Gabriel that way before. Well, maybe. A bit. On Tuesdays.

Sam catches himself at practically undressing the archangel with his eyes, his hand still resting in his crotch as he massages the bulge lazily. He doesn't want to do this himself, but it's too good to stop, and Gabriel responds notably to those movements. Sam lets his lips fall apart and huff out another deep breath, enjoying the way Gabriel presses his lips together and swallows heavily.

"Well, at least now I'm finally sure that you and Dean-o are brothers," Gabriel snickers, but the arousal in his voice is so very obvious.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks back breathlessly.

"Well, you both got a sense for eyesexing an angel that's sitting right in front of you and waiting for something to happen-"

That's as far as he gets. Sam jumps from his chair to kneel down on the floor before Gabriel within a second, and puts his hands on the angel's hips, pulling him forward. The hunter gasps for air and doesn't quite know what to do for a moment, so he rests their foreheads together. Gabriel's breath is just as wrecked as his, and he nudges closer to Sam, seeking the contact of the Winchester's hands and skin. Sam opens his eyes that he has pressed shut in an attempt to focus on what he was doing – a fruitless attempt, as it turned out – and his eyes meet Gabriel's honey brown ones, and the intensity in the angel's orbs knocks the last remains of restraint out of him.

Sam presses their lips together in a hot, messy kiss, which includes too much tongue and even more moans, delightful little gasps that fall from their mouths as they plunder and ravish each other's. The taste, the movements are new to Sam, and yet all of it seems familiar. He somehow knows how to kiss Gabriel the way he likes it best, and the angel confirms it with a short grind of his hips against Sam's stomach. When Sam pulls back, breathless and craving for more, he first takes in the beautiful view in front of him – Gabriel, sitting on the edge of the chair, his hair messed up, plush lips parted and his eyes half-lidded and clouded. The look of wild desire that he shoots at the hunter makes Sam shiver, stirring up those exact feelings within himself.

"Now it comes in handy that I know you just love this," the archangel leers at him before he lunges forward and latches his lips onto Sam's neck, biting gently down at the sensitive skin.

Sam wasn't prepared for the wave of sheer want and need that swashed over him at Gabriel's ministrations. He moans loudly, half from arousal, half because of being taken by surprise, and Gabriel grins against his neck and chuckles. When the angel starts to place a love bite there, sucking the skin into his mouth, Sam is too far gone to protest.

The hunter runs his hands up the smaller man's back, eliciting a delicate huff out of him as his palms trace the shoulder blades.

And suddenly, he remembers. Gabriel's wings, they technically had to be attached around here, and according to a story he had read barely half an hour ago-

Sam presses his palms flat against both shoulder blades, massaging them firmly, and suddenly, he is rewarded with a writhing, moaning, begging archangel in his arms. Yes, definitely a sweet spot. Point goes to the fangirls, they were right. Gabriel groans again and apparently forgets completely about his task at hand, caressing Sam's neck. Not that the younger Winchester minds, seeing the angel like that is arousing enough.

"Putting your knowledge of fanfiction to good use, huh, Sammy?" Gabriel coughs, panting hard.

"Well, I can't see anything wrong with that," Sam answers. He is aware that the statement is so much more than just about the stories.

He is okay with this, _all_ of it, because he wants Gabriel. Wants him more than he ever thought of being possible, and it doesn't matter that he is a guy. And Gabriel wants him the same way, which sends off fireworks somewhere in Sam's chest – or at least that's what it feels like. And Sam loves it, cherishes the feeling so he would always remember what it's like to hold Gabriel's beautiful body in his arms for the first time.

Gabriel's hand slips into his pants before Sam even realizes it. And because of the lack of underwear, it immediately wraps around Sam's cock. The younger Winchester groans wantonly as he falls forward, resting his head at Gabriel's shoulder and breathing heavily. His hands find their way to the angel's hips to run along the waistband of his jeans. While Gabriel begins to work his hand up and down the length of Sam's cock, the latter makes short work Gabriel's zip and button, pushing the angel's pants down to capture his equally hard dick in one hand and cup his ass with the other.

When a lustful moan escapes the angel's lips, right beside Sam's hear, he can barely restrain himself from coming. Everything from there is nothing but a frenzy, hands hurrying across the other one's body, tugging helplessly at clothes, until Gabriel finally simply snaps everything away and they finally have a quiet moment to just stare at each other.

And _damn_, does Sam like what he sees. He literally gasps at the picture of a wholly naked angel in front of him, admiring the slender, trained body. Gabriel just smirks back down at him. "Sammy, I remember that you liked sucking cock?" he waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I remember that you like it when I get all bossy and possessive," Sam smirks in return and pulls Gabriel up with one arm wrapped around his waist. Within a second, the small archangel is lifted by Sam's strong arms and thrown onto the nearby bed. Gabriel's startled expression is priceless, and Sam laughs silently to himself.

Kneeling down between the angel's spread thighs, Sam leans forward and wraps his lips around Gabriel's dick without hesitation. He is rewarded with a pleasant groan from above and the smaller one's hips bucking up needily in an attempt to meet his moves. Sam chuckles and places his arm across Gabriel's belly and waist, holding him down. The vibration of Sam's lips works, apparently, as the angel writhes and shivers under his touch, and he hasn't even got started yet.

Sam sinks his mouth down Gabriel's length, until the other one's cock buried balls-deep in his mouth. He stays like this for a moment, simply working the muscles of his lips and mouth, applying pressure and releasing it again repeatedly while caressing the underside of Gabriel's cock with his tongue. Small, but firm hands tangle themselves into his long hair strands after a few moments, pulling him up, and he reluctantly gives in. The hunter looks questioningly up at his completely debauched angel, spread before his eyes, coming undone under his hands, and the picture is simply beautiful. Gabriel pants hard under the Sam's eyes traveling appreciatively up his body.

"Everything alright?" he asks, a little worried.

"Fuck, of course, it's just... I was almost done right there," Gabriel chuckles, which is followed by an approving whistle. "And we can't let it end like that, now can we?"

"Yes, we can," Sam mocks with a smug smile and bends forward again. His tongue swirls lazily around the head of Gabriel's dick, collecting the salty drop of pre-cum there before Sam takes it fully into his mouth. While he caresses the head firmly with his lips and tongue – Gabriel is already back to shivering and panting by this point – Sam wraps his hand around the shaft, right beneath his mouth, and works it simultaneously to the moves of his mouth. And when Sam eventually begins to suck hard at the tip after a few more strokes and up-and-down bops, Gabriel's hands are in his hair again, trying to pull him off. This time, Sam doesn't give in, purposefully.

"Sam... Sammy, stop it, I can't- Shit, you really wanna chance it- I'm gonna come, Sammy, because you're so god-damn good at this..." he moans deeply, his voice wrecked and rough, and his body trembling. But Sam just keeps going, smiling around the cock in his mouth.

Now this went straight to his list of things he'd never expected to ever happen in his life: that he liked sucking cock because it gave him so much power over a fucking archangel of the lord.

"Last warning, Sammy... but if you stop now, I swear I'm gonna smite you-" and that's as far as Gabriel gets.

Sam curls his tongue around the head of Gabriel's cock once more and sucks all the way down, until he feels the pressure against the back of his throat. It only takes one more squeeze of his now spare hand around the angel's balls, and he comes – hard, with a long, guttural groan, escaping uncontrolled from his lips. Gabriel's body shivers and trembles with every wave of his orgasm rolling through him while Sam tries his best not to gag at the short, repeated spurts of jizz into his mouth. It isn't the best taste in the world, that's for sure, but Sam just swallows everything in one big gulp, shaking his head involuntarily after in slight disgust. The things he did for Gabriel...

Speaking of which - Gabriel's laugh is warm and affectionate when he sees Sam like this. "That bad?" he asks, reaching down to run his thumb gently across Sam's cheek and lips.

"Takes much getting used to," Sam states and screws up his face. "Do we have soda or coke somewhere around here?"

Gabriel snaps his fingers with a grin and holds out a bottle of coke towards him. "Angel, remember?"

Sam almost drinks it in one gulp, but it eases the sticky, salty taste in his mouth well enough.

"So," Gabriel begins slowly after Sam has put the bottle aside. "What're we gonna do about this?" and he nods towards the hunter's obvious erection with a trademark mischievous smile and waggle of eyebrows.

"Well, I remember someone being a pushy bottom with a preference for the riding position," Sam teases, smugly, as he hovers over Gabriel before gripping his waist tightly and rolling them around so the angel is on top. "'Until the sun rises' I think was the exact quotation."

Gabriel throws his head back and laughs. "Until the sun rises, but only under one condition," he says, shifting his position slightly as to sit more comfortable across Sam's lap.

The hunter nods and waits.

The short angel with the wonderfully gold-brown eyes and the curly brunette hair, who took his heart by storm, bends forward to whisper into Sam's ear. "Promise me this won't be the only blowjob I've ever got from you."

Slowly, a smug grin spreads on Sam's lips again. "Are you asking me to date you or to be your fuck buddy? Because I would only say yes to one of those options." It's a risk, but first Sam is pretty sure he knows what Gabriel meant and second – this is totally worth it.

"Okay, got me, Sam-squatch," Gabriel chuckles and nudges Sam's side gently. Then he places both of his palms flat against the taller man's chest and leans down, almost pressing their bodies flush against each others. "Sam Winchester, do you want to date me?" The question is accompanied by a deep, sincere look into his eyes, and Sam just knows it's what Gabriel really wants. Knows that this isn't a trick.

They're long past that state anyway.

And what kind of an idiot would he be to knock that offer back. "Yes, I do," Sam answers and cups Gabriel's cheeks into both hands to kiss him passionately.

**Well, I think that's a good ending for a series of drabbles :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you enjoyed all of the chapters, to be exact. And I hope you've got the few seconds it takes to log in and review this story for one last time, tell me honestly what you think. Make a writer happy :) I love you all for your wonderful feedback so far, for all your favorites and story alerts, and thanks for sticking with me and this series until the very end! I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
